Being part of something special makes you special
by sophielovesmusicandwriting
Summary: Kurt didn t expected that the life at Dalton would be that bad. It was like suddenly everybody was against him. Even his friends were mad at him and Kurt has to think about where he really belongs. Is he a Warbler or is he a member of New Directions?
1. A very Glee Christmas Party

**Hey everybody!**

**This is my first Glee fanfiction. This is the first chapter. I hope you like it and I´m sorry for every mistake I´ve made. I usally don´t speak English. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

A very Glee Christmas Party

The Christmas party just had started when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Shuester crossed the room and opened it. In front of him stood Kurt. He smiled at Mr. Shuester and said:

"Merry Christmas Mr. Shue. Mercedes told me about the party and I thought it´d be a good idea to come and give them their presents. And I maybe missed them a little."

"Kurt. That´s amazing."

"I know." Kurt grinned.

"Come in. GUYS! I have a little surprise for you."

He went back to the living-room and stood in the door so that the others couldn´t see the special guest. Everybody looked at him.

"What is it?" Brittany Asked. Mr. Shue smiled and then stepped beside.

"Hey you!"

"KURT!" Everybody jumped up and soon he was in the middle of twelve screaming teenagers.

"What are you doing here?" (Puck)

"Are you comin´ back?" (Rachel)

"Why didn´t you tell me?" (Finn)

"How is your new school?" (Artie).

"Hey stop it! You have enough time to talk. Let Kurt sit down and took is blazer off."

They laughed and sat down. He was still in his school uniform and after he took off the blazer Rachel just threw it behind her.

"Heh! This blazer might be old fashion but I still need it." Kurt said.

They laughed again and soon they forgot Mr. Shue and Sue.

* * *

Will watched how they acted and he realized that it was the first time since Sectionals that they actually just were happy. Sue looked from him to the teenagers and then back to Will.

Because of her nice mood she said: "They really miss Porcelain. It´s horrible that this Kartofsky…"

"Karofsky."

"Right Karofsky. Well it´s bullshit that he sill goes to our school."

"That´s totally true. And I think you can easily see that Kurt isn´t that happy too."

"But it is his decision."

"I know but seriously, he didn´t have another choice."

* * *

Mercedes was the first one who asked Kurt a question after they stopped laughing.

"So white boy, how is Dalton Academy?"

Finn could swear that there was suddenly a shadow in Kurt´s eyes but two seconds later Kurt´s eyes were the same as ever and he smiled. .

"It´s… different."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to study harder and bein´ a Warbler means lot of work too."

"What about the boys?" Santana wanted to know. Kurt blushed a little.

"It´s complicated. I mean I´ve my friends but there is a rivalry between some Warblers and I kinda stuck between the two rivals."

"How?"

"There is this boy. His name is Thomas. He´s the most popular student in the school. He was away for a while, but now he´s back and wants to be the lead singer again. But right now Blaine, you know the guy who sang solo at Sectionals, is the lead singer and he still wants to be it."

"And how are you involved?"

"Blaine is my…well mentor. So I am of course on his side, but Thomas wants me in his team. He thinks he can kinda control me, because I´m new."

"Did he hear you sing? Because I think you could be completion for him too."

"No. I hadn´t really sing since ´Don´t cry for me Argentina´."

"´Don´t what? ´"

"That´s a song Puck. Kurt sang it when he tried to win the audition for the solo at Sectionals." Rachel explained.

"They didn´t chose you?"

"No. I was just too new, ya know? They don´t let new kids sing solos."

"What a silly rule."

"Yeah we have some silly rules, that´s true. But it´s great. I´m totally fine really." He quickly added.

There was an awkward , Mercedes changed the subject and said:

"I really wonder why Coach Sylvester I suddenly nice."

"Me too. Do you think she´s drunk?"

Everybody turned around and looked at her.

"No Quinn. She looks like she´s sober." Santana answered.

"Maybe someone wished this from Santa." Brittany Said.

"What is she talkin´ about?" Kurt looked confused.

Finn whispered: "She still believes in Santa."

"What? That´s insane."

"Shh!" The others suddenly loudly whispered and Artie said:

"Watch your language Hummel. You´re talkin´ about my girlfriend."

"Oh right. Sorry. I forgot that a minute. It´s kinda hard to remember all your relationships and the relationships at Dalton."

"So there ARE gay guys?" Santana asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes there are, but that´s not what I wanted to say."

"Besides, Kurt totally isn´t interested in them. He likes this Blaine guy."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Kurt. Everybody knows that."

"I don´t and I´m his brother."

"Yeah you don´t know because there ain´t anything. Anyway, the boys mostly aren´t gay, but they talk about their girlfriends."

"Don´t change the subject white Boy. We want to know everything about this Blaine guy."

"Is he a dolphin too?" Brittany asked.

A small smile appeared on Kurt´s face when he remembered that Brittany said that instead of gay.

"Yes he is a dolphin too Britt. But we´re just friends. He is older than me and not interested. I mean, no one ever liked me. Boys Brittany, not girls. Well of course besides…"

He suddenly stopped and his eyes widened.

"Besides who?" Puck wanted to know.

"Besides… this crazy teacher in our school who touched boys." He quickly lied."Can we please change the subject?"

"Why? You´re love life is really interesting."

"I don´t really have a real love life do I? I´m gay and this is Ohio and not New York."

"He might has a point." Rachel said.

"What about the presents? I really wanna give you your presents." Artie began.

* * *

Everybody smiled and soon they all changed their presents. Kurt was confused because they have the presents for him with them but he was just happy to be around his friends without thinking about how to act. The truth way that his life at Dalton wasn´t what he expected. Not at all. He had to be like everybody else and that was really hard for him. He always was different. And since his totally embarrassing performance of `Don´t cry for me Argentina´ he didn´t try to audition for a solo again. Sure, not everything was bad. He had five very cool friends but they never really were fully themselves. Nobody said something against the Warbler´s council and that really freaked Kurt out. And the rivalry between Thomas and Blaine really sucked too. Even his grades weren´t good anymore. But come back and be bullied from the football team and hunted from Karofsky wasn´t an opinion. And so he tried his best to fit in and whenever he was home he acted like everything was fine. Which really wasn´t that complicated because on the weekends he had to learn too and so the only people he really talked with were his family. His father knew that something was wrong but he didn´t ask Kurt. Carole didn´t knew him well enough and Finn… well he just believed him.

* * *

The evening went by very fast. Too soon it was time for the glee club to go home. They wished each other a Merry Christmas and then drove home.


	2. What the hell is going on?

**Hey,**

**this is chapter two. I hope you like it and review.**

**I do not own Glee, but I own Thomas, Jack and Marcus.  
**

* * *

What the hell is going on?

Kurt never really liked going to school. Sure, he hadn´t any problems with the stuff and his grades were always good, but being slushied at least twice the day just make you hate school. The only thing he liked about going to school was going to glee club. Well it would have been better if Rachel wouldn´t have sung EVERY solo but he accepted that after while and he really had other things on his mind.

Now he really hated going to school. Especially after the holidays. He missed his friends and it was great to see them almost everyday during the holidays. And for the first time he really lived with his new formed family. He even began to bring Finn warm milk every night and he promised his older brother that he would do that every time he comes back from Dalton.

But right now he was back at Dalton Academy. And that really sucked. At Dalton were two houses where the students live. One for the Warblers and one…well for everybody else. The good thing about being a Warbler was that you have your own room. But that was almost the only good thing about living at Dalton.

Kurt closed his door behind him and turned around. His bird Pavarotti, who was feet over the holidays from the boys who didn´t go home, was in his cage and Kurt smiled a little. The whole `Every-Warbler-Has-A-Real-Warbler-Thing´ was kind of funny. But like Kurt Pavarotti stopped singing a while ago. Kurt breathed slowly out and a fake smile appeared on his face. He turned around, opened his door again and walked out of his room.

Kurt went downstairs and sat down on one of the comfortable sofas. Five minutes later, two of his friends sat down next to him which snapped him out of his deep thoughts.

"Hey Kurt." Jack said.

He had brown hair and dark blue eyes. On the other side of Kurt sat Marcus. A red haired boy with blue eyes who was one of the three boys who could sing almost as high as Kurt. But only almost.

"Hey! How are you two?"

"Well Jack here had a terrible fight with his father during the holidays but he´s fine now and so am I. What about you?"

"My holidays were great. I saw my friends again and it was really funny."

Jack and Marcus glared at each other behind Kurt´s back. Jack was about to say something when the other half of their clique arrived.

Wes, David and Blaine. As usual in their school uniforms and smiles on their faces.

"Hey, here you are. We thought we would never find you."

"Where should we be? This house isn´t that big."

"Yeah, because we aren´t that much Warblers. Not many guys in the school are talented enough for the Warblers." David answered.

That was true. They were only twenty-five was of course more than the members of New Directions, but only a few of them had special voices. Kurt was the only countertenor of them, but because they always sang low because only a few of them were able to sing high, Kurt never sang a solo. Singing low wasn´t a problem for him. He could sing low but he also could hit the high F. In fact, he was a really gifted singer. The only problem was that nobody noticed how talented he really was. And that made him angry. He often wasn´t in a good mood during Warbler practice and he thought about quieting the choir.

"We have a Warbler practice in ten minutes. Get up!" Blaine now said.

"Ehm…I can´t come today. I have to unpack my stuff. I´m sorry."

"You know that the others will be mad."

"I´m aware of that." Kurt answered.

"Okaaay. This is your decision. Come on guys. We have to go. See you later Kurt." Blaine answered kind of rude.

He didn´t want to be rude to Kurt but he knew that don´t come to a Warbler practice wouldn´t help Kurt. It probably would make his live at Dalton worse.

* * *

After everybody left the house Kurt went back upstairs and unpacked his stuff. When he finally finished it was too late to go the practice and so he thought about just waiting downstairs. He went back downstairs again and were about to sit down when he saw the piano in one corner of the room. A small smile appeared on his face and he sat down on the piano chair.

He hadn´t played in a while but he still remembered the melody of the last song he performed. He smile grew wider when he played the first notes of ´Don´t Cry for Me Argentina´. It was good to actually do music he really liked. After a while he began to sing. It was kind of awkward a first but then he relaxed and closed his eyes.

He didn´t notice the twenty-four boys who came in. All of them listened quietly. It was the second time that they heard their countertenor sing, but it was the first time they realized that when he sings with his heart, which he did right now, he was one of the best singers of them. It was really impressing. Kurt smiled all the time. His eyes still closed.

After the song finished he sighed and turned around only to see all of the Warblers with different expressions on their faces. His friends stared at him like he was an alien or something like that. What scared him was the way Thomas looked at him. He seemed very angry. The councils had faces without any expression.

Kurt´s smile disappeared and he quickly explained: "I just practiced a little bit. After I finished unpacking it was too late to go to our practice and so I thought I should practice a little on my own." He blushed.

"Why didn´t you sing like this when you auditioned for the solo?"

"I don´t know. I tried to sing as good as I can."

"Well right now it worked. That was pretty impressive." The council who asked him the question continued.

"Ehm…Thank you. I better go now. Tomorrow we have school again and my grades are really bad. Good night!"

Kurt almost ran out of the room. The Warblers looked at each other.

Blaine smiled. "I told you he is good."

"Yeah, but this was the first time he actually sang with his heart." David answered.

"Because his heart still belongs to where he came from." Thomas said.

"What do you expected? It was hard for him to leave his friends." Blaine explained angry.

"Then why did he leave them? There has to be a reason."

"There IS a reason but I think it´s Kurt´s decision if he told anyone of us why he left."

"I thought you know why he left."

"Not exactly."

"What means?"

"Dammit! Thomas, this is none of your business and it´s none of my business."

"You don´t have to yell at me Blaine. I didn´t say anything against your little boyfriend."

"Shut up Thomas!" "Why should I? It´s obviously what you have a crush on him."

"SHUT UP! You´re only jealous that you aren´t the lead singer. Besides, only because Kurt and I are both gay doesn´t mean that we have to love each other."

It was quiet after that comment.

"Do what you want Blaine. But this little Miss Perfect isn´t one of us and you know that. That´s all I´ve to say."

And with that Thomas left.

The other boys looked at Blaine and quickly walked away when they saw the angry look on Blaine´s face. Only David, Jack, Wes and Marcus stayed. Blaine slowly looked at them and asked:

"What was that? And what the hell is going on?"


	3. Stop yelling at me

**Hey everybody,**

**thank you sooo much for the reviews and everthing. That really made my day! :)**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the other but I promise that the next one will be longer again.**

**I´m really exited about Valentine´s Day. We don´t really celebrate that day but it´s my birthday and that changes it for me. ;) **

**So i hope you like this chapter.**

**I do not own Glee, But I own Jack Curtis, Thomas and Marcus who don´t have a last time right now.  
**

* * *

Stop yelling at me

Kurt sat slowly down on his bed. His face was red and his heart beat very fast.

"Dammit! Why does this always happen to me?"

There was a knock on the door and Kurt nearly jumped.

"Kurt? Can we come in?"

"Ehm…sure?"

The door opened and Jack, Marcus, Wes, David and Blaine came in.

"We have to talk." Wes´ voice was cold and angry.

Kurt studied him for a second. Then he slowly nodded. The boys closed the door and stood in front of Kurt who looked up at them. He looked a little scared but he put his diva face on and held the illusion about him not being scared.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine finally said. His voice was still full of anger and he almost yelled.

Kurt was a little shocked at first and he was sure that the older boy saw that.

"I just played a little bit I would say." He answered.

"Dammit! Do you saw the others´ faces?" Wes said.

"Of course. I´m not blind."

"You lied to us about unpacking your stuff and everything." Jack continued.

"No I don´t! I didn´t plan to sing. I…It just happened. Why is that so bad?"

"Because everybody now know how freaking´ good you are."

"That´s a compliment, right?"

"Kurt stop acting like you´re dumb because we know that you´re not."

"Stop yelling at me Wes! I´m not one of the others who you can yell at and who do everything you want."

"I know that and that´s the problem."

"What, that I´m not like you? You barely now anything about me."

"You don´t talk to us that much."

"I don´t have to and I don´t want to. Has every one of you ever thought about how I´m feeling? I don´t think so."

The five older boys looked at Kurt with different emotions. Suddenly Kurt´s cell phone started to ring. He knew that it was Mercedes because of the ring tone. (Bust your windows ;))

"_Hey!"_

"Hey Cedes! What´s wrong?"

"_There don´t has to be something wrong for me to call you."_

"Yeah right. Sorry. It´s just, that I know you guys and your crazy plans."

"_Well we actually have a big fight here. Finn and Rachel. They yell at each other across the room. Here listen to that: (FINN I TOLD YOU MILION TIMES THAT I´M SORRY) (I DON´T CARE. YOU CHEATED ON ME. WITH PUCK! PUCK!)…"_

"Ok ok. I got it Cedes. Not a very good mood."

"_Not really. Mr. Shue is really angry. How about you?" _

"Me?" Kurt looked at his waiting friends. "Well we have a little… conversation about singing."

"_Is that good or bad?"_

Kurt laughed. "Actually it´s bad."

"_What have they done? (Mercedes is that Kurt?) (Do we have to punch someone?)"_

"Nonononono! It was kind of my fault too. We had Warbler practice and I didn´t come. I sang a little bit on my own. And the others heard me and now we have a silly fight and I actually don´t know why."

"_(If they do something wrong I´ll come and get you out of there.)"_

"No Finn! I´m fine. Don´t even think about it or I´ll stop to cooking your food. Got it?"

"_(Got it!)"_

Kurt could hear Mercedes and the other laughing and a smile appeared on his face.

"_Oh there is another thing we want to say or actually ask you." _

"Sure what is it?"

"_Next weekend, we´ll drive to a small competition. Nothing serious and it has nothing to do with glee clubs. It´s just choirs or bands singing against each other. And we really miss you right now so we thought it would be great if you would come with us. And sing with us of course."_

"Really? That sounds interesting. Sure."

"_Great! We´ll see you Friday Kurtsie. And don´t forget to call during this week." _

"I won´t I promise. See you! Bye!"

"_Bye!"_

The smile on Kurt´s face disappeared when he saw that the five Warblers were still mad at him.

"One of your old Glee club members?" Marcus asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. They asked me about this weekend."

"So you drive home this weekend? AGAIN."

"I never knew that´s a crime Jack."

"Shut up Hummel!"

"Make me Curtis!"

"Wanna bet? I´m stronger than you and taller."

"And I´m smarter than you and I can sing way better than you."

"I said shut up Lady Face!"

There was a terrible silence. Kurt slowly breathed out.

"Get. Out."

"Kurt…" Blaine began.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" Kurt yelled.

His friends never heard him yell and they were really shocked. The Warblers quietly walked out of his room. Tears came out of Kurt´s eyes. He slowly sat down on his bed. After a while he fully stared crying. He cried about everything that happened to him over the last months. He didn´t know when he stopped crying and finally fell asleep but it had to be past midnight.


	4. You sing like a girl

**Hey everybody,**

**I hope your weekend was as good as mine :) **

**At first I wanted to update tomorrow but I then I realzied that I definitely don´t have the time to do it tomorrow and so I do it now ;)**

**This chapter is longer again. **

**Happy early Valtentine´s Day!**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

You sing like a girl

The next morning Kurt woke up very late. He walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes were red, his hair looked terrible and the fake smile on his face looked so fake that Kurt stopped trying.

"Shit!" He said to himself.

He tried everything to make him look normal again, but nothing worked. After an hour his hair was still tousled, his skin was paler than usual and his mood was horrible. He left his room and arrived ten minutes too late for his first lesson. His teacher was really mad at him and Kurt could almost see the F under his next test.

The following lessons weren't any better and during lunch he didn´t eat anything. He realized that his day wouldn´t end very well and so he locked himself in his room as soon as he could.

* * *

During the week nothing changed and Kurt almost prayed that it finally would be Friday. He also admitted himself that he actually began to count the hours until he could drive home. After his last lesson he ran to his room. That was a bad idea. After half of the way he ran around a corner and ran crashed into someone. He lost the balance and fell to the ground.

"What the hell…?" The other boy said.

Kurt looked up and saw that it was Thomas. He quickly stood up and answered:

"I´m sorry. I didn´t pay attention."

"You better should Hummel."

"I know. I was just…"

"Stop it ok?"

"Okay?"

Kurt wanted to go away but Thomas grabbed his arm.

"You don´t think about trying to get a solo do you?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"You don´t need to know that. Just answer the question."

"Maybe. I´m not sure."

"That´s the wrong answer."

"Wait w…"

"Shut up and listen carefully! If you audition for a solo, I will make your life here a living hell."

"What?"

"You heard what I said. Don´t audition! By the way, nobody wants to hear you, ´cause you sing like a girl. Got it?"

Kurt´s heart stopped for a moment.

"Did you get that?" Thomas repeated.

Kurt could only nod.

"Good. You can go." Thomas let go Kurt´s arm and walked away.

The young countertenor couldn´t move at first. The tears fell out of his eyes, his breath was fast and he just couldn´t stop crying. He ran back to his room, grabbed his bag and went to his car. He didn´t saw the look on Blaine´s face when he crossed the living-room.

"What´s wrong with him?" Wes asked.

"I don´t know. Maybe someone called him Lady Face. Do you know someone Jack?"

"Oh shut up Marcus!"

"Maybe he´s right." Marcus continued.

"Who? Jack?" David asked.

"No. Kurt."

"I don´t understand what you mean."

"Maybe he´s right about the fact that we all act like people we aren´t."

"I don´t act like someone else. I´m who I am and I´m perfect fine with that." Blaine answered.

"Yeah. Me too. Stop worrying about Kurt. He had a bad week that´s all."

"I hope you´re right Jack."

* * *

An hour later Kurt was finally home. The fake smile was back on his face but now it was kind of real too. He was just happy to be home.

"Hey! I am home!" He said loudly after he entered the house.

Burt and Carole finally moved in a bigger house and Finn and Kurt now had there own rooms. Kurt went downstairs in his room and out his bag on his bed.

"Dad? Carole? Finn? Anyone?"

"Kurt? Is that you?" Someone asked upstairs.

"Yeah it´s me."

"Great! Could you make me some food?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

"You´re always hungry aren´t you?" He asked his stepbrother.

"Yeah and it doesn´t help that you are such a good cook."

"Well…"

"Grilled Cheesus! Kurt what´ve you done?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked his stepbrother who now stood in front of him.

"Your hair, it´s…"

"Not as perfect as usual, I know."

"Your skin…"

"Palter than usual, I know that too."

"Did you lose weight?"

"Ok, I don´t know about that, but I´m fine. Stop looking at me."

"No you´re not fine. You don´t even look like Kurt."

"But I AM Kurt."

"I´m not sure about that."

"Really? Well then you have to make yourself something to eat."

"Ok ok. You are Kurt."

"You know that I´m aware of that right?"

"Yeah you´re definitely Kurt. You and your stupid sarcasm."

"Well at least you have a proof that I´m really me."

Finn groaned. "Mhm… But seriously are you alright?"

"DAMN FINN! HOW OFTEN DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I´M FINE UNTIL YOU BELIEVE ME?" Kurt yelled at the taller boy.

One second later he realized what he just did and his eyes widened.

"I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to scream at you."

"W…What´s wrong with you?"

"I´m just tired that´s all. It was a really hard week."

"The Warblers?"

"Yeah, they definitely want to win Regionals."

"You don´t?"

"Me too but… I don´t know. I think it would be better if you win."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Anyway, which songs do we sing tomorrow?"

"I don´t know. Rachel wants to hear you sing before we decide which songs."

Kurt turned around and glared at Finn.

"She knows how I sing."

"Yeah, but she thought that the Warblers…I don´t know dude…Kinda change your voice."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I don´t want to audition." He looked quickly away.

"Wait! What?"

´.. You all know how I sing. Besides, I don´t even want a solo."

"Ok. Stop it! What the hell is going on?"

"Do you think I sing like a girl?"

"What? No! Dude why do you ask?"

"Ehm…I just wanted to know it." Kurt quickly lied.

"Did some of them say that?"

"No. I…no."

"Kurt, stop lying!"

"It was just…He didn´t…"

"Ok. That´s it."

Finn turned around and ran out of the kitchen.

"Finn! Shit! Wait!"

Kurt quickly followed his brother out of the house. Finn sat in his car, his cell phone in his hand. Kurt sat down in the passenger seat.

"Who do you call?"

"Mercedes."

"Wh…"

"Mercedes? It´s Finn. We have a problem. No. We´ll come to the school. Just make sure that Mr. Shue isn´t around. Ok. Bye."

And then Finn drove Kurt to his old school. With every mile they drove Kurt get more nervous. He sat there in fear and shock. When they arrived he slowly opened his door and looked carefully around.

"A…Are you sure that Karofsky isn´t here anymore?"

Finn blushed. "Oh shit! Kurt, I´m so sorry. I…"

"No it´s ok. Just… Let´s go and see the others. I can´t wait."

Both boys went inside the school. A lot of students glared at Kurt like he was from another planet. Sure he looked different. Very different. And he still wore his Dalton school uniform. He blushed a little bit but held his head high until… he saw Karofsky. Dave Karofsky looked right in his eyes. Kurt stopped walking and his heart beat faster than usual. His eyes widened and were full of fear.

"Kurt?" Finn realized that his brother had stopped and turned around. "What´s wrong?"

Kurt still couldn´t move. Karofsky blinked in surprise and slowly started walking towards Kurt. He stopped right in front of him.

"Hey Homo, I thought you transferred to this faggy school."

"Shut up Karofsky!" Finn said and tried to stay in front of Kurt so he could protect him if Karofsky would punch him.

"I didn´t talk to you Hudson. You better go out of my way or my friends and I show you what we think about fags like you and homo here."

"Go away Karofsky! Come on Kurt. Just ignore him."

"I hope you didn´t tell anybody my little secret." Karofsky said quietly when Kurt walked past him.

"No I didn´t." Kurt whispered scared.

"Good. Have fun in your faggy school."

And Karofsky walked away.

"Kurt, oh my grilled cheesus! Everything is alright. Trust me! I´m here. He can´t do anything."

Kurt slowly looked at his brother. "Don´t tell them."

"Kurt this is serious."

"No…Let me just handle this on my own. Ok?"

Finn saw the puppy face of his brother and nodded. "Ok. I don´t tell them. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just have to go to the bathroom."

"Kurt…"

But Kurt quickly ran into the washroom. He locked the door behind him and threw up. His wrists which rested on the white porcelain toilet were white and tears ran down his checks for the second time this day. After ten minutes his stomach stopped making him throw up and he slowly breathed. Kurt washed his mouth and face and looked at his reflection for a moment. His skin was paler if this was even possible and his eyes were red again.

"Shit!" He said and ran a hand through his hair. A move he never thought he would do two weeks ago. He signed and went out on the floor. Finn looked worried at him, but Kurt smiled his fake smile again. ´What a week! ´ Kurt thought and followed his stepbrother.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! ;)**


	5. Practice? Practice!

**Hello,**

**I can´t thank you enough. All the reviews and everything really make me happy. **

**So I´m kind of in a rush right now and I write and write and write. And here´s a new chapter.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

Practice? Practice!

The members of New Directions waited fro them in the auditorium.

"Kurtsie!" (Tina)

"White Boy!" (Mercedes)

"Kurt!" (Artie)

"My little dolphin!" (Brittany)

They all walked to him and hugged him. Mercedes was the first one who saw the expressions on Finn´s and Kurt´s faces and then Rachel realized that Kurt looked different than usually.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yes. Just tired. Why?"

"You look like a zombie."

"Really?" Kurt turned to Finn.

"Kind of, dude!" Finn answered.

"What´ve you done with your hair?" Quinn wanted to know.

"My hair products are empty."

"It looks good."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You look older."

"Damn Kurt, you look sexy. Why do you have to be gay?" Santana asked.

Kurt grinned at her. "I don´t know, but thanks for the compliment."

"You look ill." Mercedes now said.

"I´m fine. So Miss Berry, which songs do you want to sing?"

"Wait! There is one thing we have to tell you guys." Finn remembered. Kurt´s eyes widened.

"What´s it?" Sam wanted to know.

"After I came home today Kurt asked me if he sings like a girl." Finn explained.

There was a short silence and then everybody screamed: "WHAT?"

The young countertenor closed his eyes for a moment.

"Kurt! Why do you ask that?" (Mercedes)

"Did some of them say that?" (Mike)

"I´ll this ass right in his face." (Puck)

"STOP IT! Ok? It´s nothing. Just a little fight between me and one of our rivals."

"That´s not a little fight. That hurts you." Lauren, who didn´t say anything to Kurt before, answered.

Kurt looked at her for a second. Then he said: "Yes, but seriously. He´s kind of right. I really sing like a girl."

"Are you insane?" Puck asked.

Mercedes ignored him and said: "No you don´t sing like a girl."

"Then why can I hit the High F?"

"Because you´re a countertenor? Besides you can sing low too if you want."

"She´s right dude. That´s just you´re voice. You´re one of the best singers of us and of there Warbler idiots too." Finn answered.

"Totally! You´re almost as good as me."

Everybody stared at Rachel.

"Did she just…Wow! That´s kind of creepy." Kurt said finally.

"It´s weird. But they´re right." Santana continued.

"Come on, sing something with us."

"Please, really…"

Tina turned on the stereo system before Kurt could finish his sentence and the boys began to laugh.

"Seriously? Bad Romance?" Kurt asked.

"Please!" All the girls made their best puppy faces. Kurt rolled his eyes but laughed.

"Ok!"

And the girls went on stage. Kurt followed them and began to sing his part. Every one of them remembered the lyrics and soon their danced on the stage like maniacs. The boys couldn´t stop laughing. All of them had fun and after the song finished Rachel said:

"See. You sing like Kurt and that´s good."

"Ok I understand it. Being me and singing like me is good for me."

"I think Bad Romance could be one of our songs." Tina said.

"How many songs do we perform?" Kurt asked. Everybody looked at Rachel. She smiled and answered:

"There are five rounds. In every round you perform a song. If they say your name after a round you can sing in the next round. If they don´t say your name you´re out. Really easy to understand. If we want to win, we have to sing all five songs perfect."

"And which songs do you prefer, Coach Berry?"

"Haha. Funny Kurt."

"I´m sorry. I just had to say it."

"Can I answer your question now Mr. Sarcasm-Is-So-Great?"

"Yes you can."

"I have no idea which songs."

"Rachel Berry has no idea which songs she wants to sing?" I what kind of crazy parallel universe am I?"

"Oh shut up Kurt."

"GUYS! Stop fighting!"

Kurt and Rachel smiled and Kurt took Rachel´s hand.

"We don´t fight. We just have fun. You should have that too sometimes Finn. Just live a little."

"I´ll show you how I have fun." Finn answered and went on stage.

Kurt quickly let go Rachel´s hand and run away from his stepbrother. Finn easily followed him and seconds later he grabbed his brother´s arm. Both lost their balance and felt to the ground. While everybody else laughed the two tried to destroy each other´s hair.

"Finn, stop it! You kill Kurt." Sam said and laughed again.

It was true. The smaller boy couldn´t breath that well, because his taller and bigger brother lay on his chest. Finn run his hand one last time through Kurt´s hair and then stood up. Kurt slowly sat up and breathed slowly. Everybody started laughing again when they saw his hair. Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to make his hair look a little more normal.

"Could we please choose the songs now before this big dummy who I´m calling my brother tries to kill me again?" He asked and stood up.

"Bas Romance for round two." Tina said, still laughing.

"Don´t stop believing for round one." Puck continued.

"I totally agree with you. For number three I thought about ´Stop in the name of love/Free your mind´." Artie answered.

"Good. And song number four should be a ballad." Quinn thought loud.

"Don´t worry. I thought about one. I´ll rock that solo." Rachel said.

"Actually. I think Kurt should sing our ballad." Artie answered.

"What? I don´t think… Anyway I don´t even know which song I should sing."

"I Want To Hold Your Hand." Finn answered.

Kurt looked at him. "I´m not sure if I can sing that song in front of…I don´t know how much people."

"But this song means something for you. And I´m sure that if you sing that song like you did before, the judge will cry." Rachel slowly nodded.

"Yes, but I´m pretty sure that I would cry too and that would totally ruin my make up." Kurt answered.

"Are you afraid?" Mercedes asked him,

"Of what exactly?"

"That you would think about your dad again and that you then think that you can´t leave him alone and that you have to transfer back to McKinley for him."

Kurt glared at his best friend. He cleared his throat before he finally said:

"Singing this song makes me remember that my dad is sick. That my dad is sick makes me remember the time he was in the hospital. And remember the time he was in the hospital makes me remember the time my mom was in the hospital and didn´t come out alive."

Everybody looked at him in shock. Brittany wanted to know: "How did your mom die?"

Santana elbowed her, but Kurt answered her question: "She had cancer."

Finn put his arm around his stepbrother´s shoulder.

"So you don´t sing the ballad?" He changed the subject.

"I didn´t say that. I´ll sing it if we sing ´Marry You´ in the last round." Suddenly everybody smiled. They remembered their performance on Burt Hummel´s and Carole Hudson´s weeding. Their sons´ smiles where the biggest when they thought about the weeding.

"That was definitely the best weeding ever." Puck said.

"Of course. It was a GLEE weeding." Rachel explained.

"With the best weeding planner ever." Mercedes elbowed her best friend. Kurt grinned at her.

"So. I would say we have our songs. Practice?"

"Practice!"

* * *

Blaine sat on his bed, his history book on his lap. After trying to study for more than an hour he gave up. Right now he just sat there and listened to music. Katy Perry, of course. His iPhone on his pillow suddenly started to vibrate. He stopped the track he listened and opened the new message.

_Want some fun?_

He raised confused an eyebrow but answered Marcus.

**Sure. I gave up studying anyway. **

_Jack found something on the internet_

**?**

_There s a…kinda festival 2morrow._

**Kinda?**

_Choirs and bandy sing against each other._

**Something like Nationals?**

_Yeah. What do ya think?_

**Sounds great.**

_:) 2morrow will be funny._

**With you guys definitely.**

_Kurt would like it too but he didn´t answer his phone._

**-.- We can have fun WITHOUT Kurt ya know?**

_Still angry at him?_

Blaine rolled his eyes but didn´t answer his friend. He told himself to stop thinking about the one year younger countertenor and read in his history book again. Better doing the boring things first, because tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy ;)**


	6. I really miss performing with you

**Hey again,**

**I just watched Comeback because it was finally online. And I have to say I was kind of disappointed. I mean how long was Kurt in this episode? One second? Two? **

**Anyway, so I don´t know what to think about this chapter but I hope you like it. **

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

I really miss performing with you

Kurt woke up very late. It was almost eight am and the bus would arrive at 10 am. Kurt normally stood up three hours before he had to leave just because of his morning routine. He was very tired but said to himself that he had to stand up and so he walked into the bathroom. After finishing his morning routine it was half past nine. He went upstairs and into the kitchen. Finn walked n shortly after him. He was already dressed and sat down next to Kurt. Finn quickly realized that his brother still didn´t look like usually.

"You look tired." He said, slowly easting his breakfast.

Kurt, who drank his second coffee but didn´t eat anything, looked up and answered:

"I didn´t sleep that well."

"Nightmare?"

"Kind of." Kurt answered and thought about the dream.

It was definitely a nightmare. He dreamed about Karofsky and that he tried to kill him. Kurt shook his head and quickly smiled when he realized that Finn glared at him.

"Soo, do you think we have a chance to win today?" He asked.

The older boy stood up and grinned. "Of course, now that you´re back we´ll be better than ever."

Kurt laughed, but a sad expression was on his face for a moment.

"I really miss performing with you. The Warblers are so… I don´t know how to describe them. They are just… perfect. We never sing just for fun or something like that. They never let lose a little."

Finn could easily se that his bother wasn´t as happy as he told he was.

"Is everything ok? I mean, did they say something to you besides…you know…"

"Not really. It is just that…they don´t let anyone shine. Well except Blaine."

Finn wanted to ask more but suddenly Kurt´s expression changed. He held his head high again and smiled. Finn was confused about that and asked:

"Are you mad because you didn´t sing a solo yet?"

"No not a bit." Kurt answered. Still smiling.

Finn couldn´t know that Kurt realized that he said too much to his brother and so Finn, still confused, just smiled back.

* * *

Both boys finished their morning routines and then drove to school together. Just in time they arrived and climbed into the bus. Finn sat next to Artie and Kurt sat next to Mercedes. They drove an hour and after a while one by one began to be nervous. Rachel, of course, held one of her speeches but the others couldn´t blame her this time. They arrived at 11.30 am and Rachel walked away to sign the information papers. After she came back they went into one of the waiting rooms. On the door was a sigh with their name. _New Directions._ Kurt´s heart beat a little faster when he realized that right now he actually WAS a part of New Directions again. A smile appeared on his face and in this moment he was just happy. They waited twenty minutes until finally a woman walked in and told them that it was time for their first performance. They followed her nervous. When they went on stage the lights were off at first. Then the music began to play and Finn stepped forward. After the first chorus all of them had stopped being nervous. They just smiled and had fun on stage. Almost too soon the song was over. The audience clapped and Kurt could feel his checks began to turn red.

* * *

None of them saw the five teenagers who sat in one of the last rows. Blaine´s eyes were widened, Jack and Marcus whispered something to each other and Wes and David just sat there with their mouths wide open. Blaine slowly turned around to his friends.

"We don´t ask Kurt about this do we?"

Wes blinked and then answered: "Hell no! He would probably think that we followed him or something or that we´re spying"

"Not that Kurt didn´t do that in the past." Marcus continued.

"I think we should wait and see how good New Directions really are. I don´t know about you, but that´s the first time I see that Kurt actually enjoys performing." David answered.

"You´re right. So, we don´t say something to him ok?"

"Deal!"

* * *

Of course New Directions qualified themselves for round two. During they ´Bad Romance´ performance only the girls and Kurt were on stage. It was as much fun as back in the auditorium and they were again one of the groups who came in the next round.

In round three only the boys performed and Santana, Quinn and Brittany cheered backstage. They passed this round too and slowly they really thought that they had a chance to actually win this competition.

Now it was Kurt´s turn. He signed one last time before he went on stage. The other members of New Directions stood in the back and sag harmonies. It was true what Kurt said back in the auditorium. With every verse he sang the memories came back. He had to think about his father, all the bullying and last but not least his mother. He could feel the single tear which ran around his check during the performance. But all these things helped him to sing this song so emotional that a few judges really began to cry. When he finished the song he closed his eyes for a moment. He smiled when he felt the hands of his friends on his shoulders. With the head held high he walked off the stage. The smile still on his face.

After this round the last three groups went on stage. Besides New Directions it was one band called CrazyMind and another choir called BraveHearts. The choir was kind of a mix of Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers. A REALLY good mix. Rachel stood next to Kurt and Finn. She could fee that the young countertenor was terribly nervous. She smiled at him and took his hand. Kurt looked at her for a second and then he smiled back. The two were friends since Kurt transferred to Dalton. The moderator walked to the middle of the stage with a card in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our third place goes to ´CrazyMind´. That means our two finalists are New Directions and BraveHearts. Congratulations."

All the girls of New Directions screamed. The boys grinned at each other and Finn hugged his stepbrother.

"Thanks bro. I know that this was hard for you but you did an amazing job." He smiled at Kurt and the smaller boy smiled back.

Backstage New Directions glared at each other. Nervous again, now that they were in the last round.

"Ok everyone, I know that we´re all nervous but we´ve made it so far and no matter what happen…"

"Oh no! You don´t want to tell us that you love us do you?" Kurt asked Rachel.

She smiled. "No! Buuuut I DO love you."

"Aww!" Brittany answered and hugged her.

Everybody laughed but they hugged Rachel too. Even Santana. After that they knew that the last performance would be great and they weren´t that disappointed when the other choir won. All in all it was on of the best days of their lifes and they didn´t need to win this competition because they knew that things like that doesn´t matter if you have friends like these.

* * *

Blaine realized that when he watched New Directions´ performances and he realized another thing too: As long as Kurt lives his heart will always belongs to New Directions and with a thought like that Blaine couldn´t be mad at Kurt anymore.

* * *

**As always Reviews make me happy ;)**


	7. Kurt told me

**Hello again,**

**so this chapter is based on the Superbowl Episode and I will also write one chapter based on Silly Love Songs and one based on Comeback. But after that I will stop writing episode based chapters. Okay I don´t know if my last sentences make any sense but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy is the lucky genius who owns it.  
**

* * *

Kurt told me

After the wonderful weekend, Kurt came back to Dalton with a smile on his face. He finally spoke with his Warbler friends again (who hold their promise and didn´t say anything to him about last Saturday) and after the Warbler practice on Thursday, Kurt and Blaine drank a coffee with Mercedes and Rachel. As they promised the two girls, they went to their football game next weekend. It was right after the gamer and Kurt jumped happily up and down. Carole, his dad and Blaine laughed about his energy.

"Can I go down to them?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Sure, if I can go with you. I really want to talk to them. They were great. I´m kind of scared about Regionals again."

Kurt laughed and took Blaine´s hand. They walked downstairs and arrived on the field two minutes later.

"You were great." Kurt said to the back of his brother and Finn turned around.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Watching the game I guess. Finn this is Blaine, my mentor and best friend at Dalton, and Blaine this is my stepbrother Finn."

"Nice to meet you." Blaine said and shook Finn´s hand.

"Nice to meet you too. You were great at Sectionals. I can tell that you´re a really talented singer."

"Thank you. You guys were great too. Your ´Thriller/Heads will roll´ mash-up was amazing."

"Beating us won´t be that easy this time."

"I guess not."

Kurt looked around and saw a guy standing next to Mercedes and flirting with her. He smiled and when Mercedes saw him she said goodbye to the boy and walked to him and the older boys next to him, who now talked about football. She hugged her ´white boy´ and asked:

"What do you think?"

"You rocked that song Cedes. And you won a football game without me which is almost a miracle."

"Yeah it definitely is. And that the other jocks danced with us during the halftime was pretty cool. Even Karofsky had fun."

Kurt´s eyes widened a little and he looked around again. Karofsky stood next to Azimio. He looked up and saw Kurt watching him. Both glared at each other for a few seconds. Then Mercedes followed Kurt´s glare and noticed her mistake.

"Don´t do that to you, Kurt. I´m sorry that I said his name. I was just…I didn´t think about it for a second. I´m so sorry. Please Kurt look at me. Kurt."

Blaine stopped talking to Finn and turned around. He followed Kurt´s glare too and without realizing it he took the younger boy´s hand. With the other hand he turned around Kurt´s head. Now the countertenor had to look him in the eyes.

"There is something you don´t tell me. Kurt, please tell me. What is it?" Finn saw that his brother´s blue-green-grey eyes began to fill with tears.

"I…he…he said he would k…kill me if I tell anyone. I…I was so scared and then Coach Sylvester said he would come back and I…I just…just couldn´t go back."

Kurt started crying and Blaine put his arms around the crying boy. Finn and Mercedes stood there in shock. They saw the expression on Blaine´s face and were sure that the Dalton boy was close to run to Karofsky and punch him.

"Kurt, I know that you´re scared, but I´ve to tell Cedes and Finn about this."

Kurt began to shiver and stepped back. "He…"

"He didn´t say he would kill me and they have a right to know.

"Know what?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine looked one last time at Kurt before he turned around to Finn and Mercedes.

"Karofsky did threaten Kurt´s life because he was scared that Kurt would tell anyone about what happened in the boys locker-room. Kurt told me that he followed Karofsky after he bullied Kurt again. He told Karofsky that all the bullying wouldn't change him and the fact that Kurt´s gay. And…"

"…Then he kissed me. Karofsky is gay." Kurt finished the story.

His eyes were red because of the crying and you could easily see that he was scared. Finn and Mercedes looked at them in shock. And then Finn turned around, ran to Karofsky and punched him right in the face. Kurt´s heart stopped for a second. Suddenly everything seemed to be quiet. And with the next punch of Karofsky everything came back. The volume, the fear and all the memories. Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt just stood there for a moment. Then Kurt ran to his brother. Finn screamed loud at Karofsky:

"You dirty fag, don´t you dare to touch my brother again."

Karofsky just punched him again and again. The boys fought for almost a minute when Kurt arrived at the place. Suddenly Karofsky turned around and glared at Kurt. Before Kurt had a chance to realize what was going on the older and much stronger boy punched him. His fists hit Kurt in the face, the ribs and the stomach. And the whole time he yelled at Kurt:

"You told him! I´m going to kill you."

Kurt didn´t make any noise but you could easily see that he was in pain. Just in time Mr. Shuester, Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste arrived. They pulled Karofsky away. Kurt lay on the ground, his hands around his ribs and his nose bleeding. Finn kneeled next to his brother. Blaine and Mercedes did the same. Kurt rolled himself on the side and just threw up. Warm tears ran down his cheeks and he could hardly breathe. He didn´t know how long he just lay there and threw up.

After a while strong arms pulled him into a hug and he could smell that it was his father. Suddenly he fully realized what happened and he thought to himself that he had to be strong. Strong for his father, who was still ill, for Finn, who tried to protect him, for Blaine, who was there for him when nobody else was, and last but mot least strong for himself. He opened his eyes and stopped crying. His father noticed his change and lowered his arms. Kurt sighed and stood slowly up. His face, ribs and stomach hurt and the pain was really bad. But none of this mattered.

He looked up and saw that Karofsky glared at him. The tall jock cried. Kurt never saw him crying before. He didn´t remember a time when he say any jock cry. Not even Finn. And Kurt knew that it wasn´t over yet. Another one hugged him and this time it was Blaine. When he led Kurt go the countertenor could see the pain in his best friend's eyes.

Blaine thought about his old high school. Sure he was bullied too and it was bad enough that he decided to transfer to Dalton, but it was nothing against Kurt´s high school torture. And Blaine realized that Kurt never needed to hear that he had to be strong. Kurt already was the bravest boy with the most courage Blaine had ever seen. And he was glad that Kurt was his best friend.

After Blaine, Finn hugged his brother. "I´m so sorry Kurt. I…I just wanted to kill him when you told me what happened. No one touches my little brother." Kurt smiled at the taller boy.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

One by one all members of New Directions hugged him. He didn´t noticed that Karofsky had to follow principal Figgins or that the whole audience were witnessed of the fight. He didn´t even know how he came home but the last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was that he lay in his bed at home and his friends were with him.

They stayed until Kurt finally fell asleep and then one by one went home. Blaine, Mercedes and Finn decided to stay in Kurt´s room. In the middle of the night Kurt woke up, screaming and crying and they were there for him and sang him back into sleep and Kurt was never happier that he had this three friends.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy ;)**


	8. Think about what I said Blaine

**Hey everyone,**

**so this chapter takes place before Silly Love Songs but after the Superbowl Episode. **

**I just wanted to show why Thomas hates Kurt so much. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

Think about what I said Blaine

On Monday morning, Kurt was scared when he entered the halls of Dalton Academy. He tried a whole hour this morning to hide his bruises with make-up, but it didn´t really work. He already accepted that the other students would look at him. During lunch Wes, Marcus, David, Blaine and Jack sat down on his table.

"Hey K… What´ve you done with your face?" Jack asked.

The other boys, except Blaine, looked at him in shock.

"Oh it´s not only the face. The ribs and the stomach too." Kurt answered.

"Does it still hurt?" Blaine asked him worried.

"Wait. You knew about this and didn´t say anything?" Marcus asked.

"He was there when…it happened. And yes Blaine, it still hurts but Carole gave me some pain killers."

"Could one of you please explain why Kurt looks like he´s a punching bag?" Wes said.

Blaine looked at Kurt and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell them if you want. I have to go. I have tons of homework. I´ll see you later."

After Kurt left the four Warblers glared at their lead singer. Blaine sighed and explained what had happened. None of them saw the boys standing near their table. Thomas grinned when he finally walked away. So THAT was the reason why Kurt transferred to Dalton.

* * *

Blaine walked down the floors. It was still half an hour until the Warbler meeting would start but Blaine was restless. After this weekend he couldn´t just act like nothing happened. He was worried about Kurt who was quiet all day and from time to time Blaine´s own memoires hunted him. He just had to walk a bit and think about everything. At first he wanted to walk outside maybe through the school garden but then it started raining and he didn´t want to risk that the rain washes away his hair gel and his hair begins to curl again. It was hard enough to fix this every morning not to mention how much money he had to spend into hair gel. He stopped when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Thomas. The taller boy had an evil grin on his face and Blaine had the strong feeling to punch him. He just couldn´t stand that guy.

"So, Hummel´d trouble at his old school." Thomas began.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked calm but his heart started to beat faster. ´Does he knows about the bullying? ´

"What I mean? C´mon Blaine. You know exactly what I´m talking about."

Blaine just glared at him. Thomas grinned and continued:

"A little bird told me that Hummel got into a pretty bad fight last weekend."

"Really? Well maybe your little bird lied."

"I don´t think so."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Andy why exactly are you so sure about that?"

"Because my dear Blaine, this little bird was you."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard what you said about Kurt´s bruises."

"You ears dropped?"

"Oh please. You should try to speak more quiet. I think right now almost everyone in this school knows about Hummel´s problems."

"You told them?"

"Maybe. I think that everybody should know about a good story."

"A good story? Are you insane? You ruin Kurt´s life!"

"I told you before, I don´t care about Kurt Hummel."

"Then why do you do these things?"

"Oh Blaine I never thought that you´re that dumb. I want to hurt YOU. To ruin YOUR life."

"That doesn´t make any sense. Why do you have to ruin Kurt´s life to hurt me?"

"It´s official. You´re definitely dumb."

"Could you stop that and just answer my question?"

"You really care much about Kurt. Too much for just being friends."

"Wait! You think I´m in love with Kurt? `Cause I´m not. Actually I went on a couple of dates with a guy last month."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Any you say I´m the one who breaks Kurt´s heart and ruin his life."

Blaine was confused about that sentence. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Never mind. And even if I hurt Hummel, it only helps me."

"How that?"

"He´s actually a good singer. And the only countertenor we have since 1978."

"You think that Kurt would steal you solo, which is actually MY solo?"

"Aren´t you afraid of that? He´s better than we and you know that. Maybe you lied to yourself about that fact but I did a little research. You should do that too. And after everything I´ve heard I´m sure that Kurt´s the one of the three of us who can sing with the most emotions."

"Haven´t your parents told you that it´s not nice to put your nose into the privacy of other people?"

"You think you don´t do this? Please Blaine. Stop lying to yourself. You were the one who said this bullshit about ´courage´. Didn´t it start to get worse after that? You´re such a liar. Everyone sees you as this perfect guy who is the lead singer, who´s grades are great and who helps his friends. Wake up Blaine! You never really were that guy. And even if you was after Hummel appeared you aren´t anymore. Because he brings back all your old memories, all those secrets. Everything you hide. I really wonder how you can be around him all the time."

Thomas laughed. It wasn´t a warm laugh. It was cold and for a moment Blaine thought Thomas began to go crazy. Still smiling Thomas glared at his expensive watch.

"I think we better go. Warbler practice begins in five minutes. Think about what I said Blaine."

And with that Thomas walked away. Blaine just stood there for almost three minutes. Then he followed Thomas.

* * *

In this night Blaine lay in his bed and couldn´t feel asleep. It was almost midnight but he just couldn´t stop thinking. Some of the things Thomas said were really true. But through Thomas´ façade Blaine could see a scared teenage boy. And maybe Thomas didn´t only talk about Blaine today. Maybe he talked about his own problems with being around Kurt too.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy ;)**


	9. That was actually pretty funny

**Hey,**

**so this takes place after the Valentines Day episode.**

**I´m sooo exited about "Sexy". ;)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

That was actually pretty funny

It was the craziest Valentine´s Day New Directions ever had. It was definitely not only fun and so they were all happy that the day was almost over when they met in the evening. Breadsticks wasn´t that full and after the Warbler´s performance they could move the tables so that they had one really long table. Kurt sat between Mercedes and Blaine. Sitting next to Blaine of course hurt a little bit, but Kurt was glad that they we´re still good friends after everything that happened over the last weeks. If Kurt wouldn´t have to handle his own problems he would probably had noticed that his friend acted weird since the weekend where Kurt and Karofsky fought.

It was good that Finn and Quinn weren´t there because of their sickness. Rachel seemed to be happier and Kurt didn´t have to explain to Finn what had happened during the last days. The last thing he wanted was a sick Finn who hit Blaine because he kind of broke Kurt´s heart.

After all of them had their foot, what took a while, they started to tell jokes and enjoy the time.

"So what have you planned for Regionals?" Wes asked.

Rachel nearly had a heart attack because of that question.

"Did you really expect that we would tell you that?" Santana asked Wes. The boy only nodded.

"You´re maybe hot, but you´re totally dumb too." The ex-cheerio continued.

"I know another dumb boy." Thomas said and glared at Blaine. Both looked at each other for a few seconds until Kurt loudly cleared his throat. After an awkward silence Mercedes asked:

"Ok. Which one of you Warbler idiots hurt my white boy?"

Kurt stared at her in shock.

"You should explain what you mean with that." David answered.

Mercedes shook her head in disbelieve. "Well at first there was that stupid ass who called my best friend ´Lady Face´."

Almost every Warbler turned to Jack. Jack as well as Kurt blushed.

"I was mad and I didn´t mean what I said. Really. I´m sorry Kurt."

"It´s ok. I´m used to these nicknames. Lady, Lady Face, Porcelain stuff like that."

"No Kurt. It´s not ok." Rachel continued. "One of you said he sings like a girl. Have you any idea how much that hurt him?"

"Yes Thomas has but he doesn´t care as long as he gets the solo." Blaine answered.

Now the Warblers turned their heads to Thomas.

"Oh please. I told the truth and you know that."

"No you didn´t tell the truth. Kurt is able the hit the High F yeah so what? That´s a gift and not a curse."

Some Warblers whispered with each other. "High F?" "Seriously?"

But Rachel ignored them and so did Puck.

"How often have you heard him sing? Once? Maybe twice?"

"Twice. Both times ´Don 't cry for me Argentina´." Wes answered for the Warblers.

"See. No one of you has heard him singing low. "

"You can sing low?" Marcus asked Kurt.

The countertenor only nodded.

"Of course he can. Once we sang the songs from The Rocky Horror Picture Show and Kurtsie was Riff-Raff. Or the other time when we all were in the funk and then we sang ´Give up the Funk´ and Kurt sang the low part." Brittany told.

"Yes, that was actually pretty funny. But the time when Rachel had Laryngitis and I was jealous at Finn because of my dad was funny too." Kurt said and laughed.

"Didn´t you sing ´Pink Houses´?" Artie asked.

"Yes and he wore those butch clothes like his dad and then we made out." Brittany smiled.

"Wait what?" Blaine coughed.

Kurt´s face turned dark red. "Well I tried to be more like the son my dad ever wanted. I began to dress like him, which was horrible, really, and I spoke and sang deeper. And then Brittany asked me out."

The blond girl stood up and sat down on Kurt´s lap.

"He´s a good kisser and his hand´s are the softest of the whole world."

"And since then we love each other." Kurt finished and Brittany leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

The Warblers eyes widened and Kurt´s five Dalton friends sat there in shock. The most shocked was probably Blaine.

"Ok hon, I think we scared them enough for one evening." Kurt laughed and Brittany nodded but didn´t stood up.

"Britt why are you still sitting on my lap and hold my hands?"

"Cause they are so soft. Here!" She held out one of Kurt´s hands to Blaine.

The curly haired boy stared confused at her. She rolled her eyes and put Blaine´s hand into Kurt´s.

"See. Aren´t his hands soft?"

David, Marcus, Wes and Jack started laughing and soon the whole room was filled with laugher. Only Brittany, Kurt and Blaine didn´t laugh. Blaine and Kurt because they were just embarrassed and Brittany because she didn´t understand what was funny about Kurt´s soft hands.

After that the evening went by without anymore embarrassing moments and everyone had fun.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy ;)**


	10. I am who I am

**Hey,**

**wow chapter 10 that´s soo amazing. I never thought I would write so much. Thank you for your support that really helps me.**

**It was really funny to write this chapter so yeah I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

I am who I am

"The non-bullying-system officially doesn´t work anymore." Blaine announced after lunch at the next day.

The other Warblers looked at him.

"Really? I think we noticed that. After English Zack Spark came to me and said that I´m the biggest liar of the whole planet." Wes answered.

"They gave all of us nicknames. Hurtful nicknames I might add." Marcus continued.

"Erik Joyce thought it would be funny to throw apple juice at me." Blaine said and sat down next to Kurt.

"Well it could be worse." The countertenor thought loudly.

The other Warblers glared mad at him.

"Are you insane? We´re rock stars here. I can´t imagine how it could be worse." Thomas answered.

Kurt put on his best diva face and said: "Well they could push you into lockers, paint your car pink or say that the best thing you could do is to kill yourself."

"What?" Jack asked. "What do you mean?"

"At my old school the jocks did that every day. The worst thing they´ve ever done was definitely the letter in my locker which said that if I don´t kill myself soon they would do it."

Blaine opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. None of the Warblers knew what to answer.

"What I don´t understand is why they hate us now." David finally said after a while.

"Yeah. What´ve we done wrong?" Flint wanted to know.

"Well it started today so it has to be something we did yesterday." Wes answered.

"We sang at Bradstix. So what? That´s not a crime is it?" David said.

"I don´t think it´s the singing part they´re angry about."

"What do you mean Thomas?"

"Come on Blaine. What did we do after singing?"

"We ate?"

"Exactly."

"I still don´t get it."

"We ate with New Directions. They are our enemies and we talked with them like they´re our friends."

"Maybe because they ARE my friends? And it would be nice if you could stop calling them our enemies. Yes they are our rivals but that doesn´t mean we have to hate them." Kurt answered.

"So they´re more important for you than we?"

"What? I didn´t say that."

"I think you should better choose which group you prefer."

"You question my loyalty?"

"Actually I do."

"And what makes you do that?"

"First they are your old glee club."

"So what?"

"I haven't finished. They are also your best friends and we can clearly see that you like them more than us."

"Well as you said they are my best friends. I know them since we´re in Glee Club and during this time we grew together like a family."

"So if you could choose between them and us you would choose them?"

"STOP IT THOMAS. I think you said enough." Blaine answered. "I know that you´re mad but that doesn´t give you the right to talk like that to Kurt."

"And Kurt is right. They´re our rivals but I like them. They´re funny and special. I think that Kurt can be thankful to have friends like these." Marcus announced.

The younger boy smiled at him.

"Special? They are crazy and nothing else." Thomas said.

"That is what you think. My old glee club teacher once said: _**Being part of something special makes you special.**_ I think he´s right. And maybe that is why you don´t like me Thomas. Because I´m special and not like you. But I don´t care. I am who I am and I don´t change that just to make you happy. Being special is a gift for me and someday it will help me to leave Ohio. I will be successful a Broadway singer. And if I then meet you again I will say three words to you: .Face."

Kurt grinned at the shocked boy. It was good to finally let out his anger and Thomas was definitely one of the best choices for it. Blaine smiled at Kurt. He was proud that the younger boy said something against Thomas.

"New Directions are my best friends if you like it or not. I don´t need to fit in here. They like me just the way I am. And you know what? I think you need friends like these too. Who just accept that you are who you are." Kurt finished.

The other Warblers sat there with mouths wide open. That was a new side of Kurt.

The countertenor stood up and walked away. Before he left the room he turned around again and said: "But you´re right. If I could choose between them and you I would choose them. And I really hope that someday I have the courage to transfer back to McKinley. But until then you have to deal with me and I have to deal with you Thomas. "

And then he left.

"Well, he´s definitely special." Wes said after a few minutes of silence.

"I actually like this new side on him. It makes him kind of older and you have the feeling that he knows what he´s talking about because he has lots of experience." Marcus laughed.

"Yeah he definitely has enough experience. He had to grow up too fast if you ask me. His mother died when he was eight and then the whole bullying thing. I thought my high school experience were awful but they´re nothing against his." Blaine answered.

"Could you stop talking about him like he´s a freaking hero or something? Cause he´s not. And I don´t care what he went through. For me he will always be a stupid gay diva. I don´t want those people around me." Thomas almost yelled.

"Well maybe we don´t care what YOU want Thomas. We´re old enough to make our own decisions ya know." Jack said.

"Fine. If he still is a Warbler after what happened then I don´t want to be a Warbler anymore." Thomas stormed out of the door.

"Ya know what? That way probably the best thing Thomas has ever done." Blaine grinned.

The other Warblers only nodded. During this one day happened to many things and they really needed time to think about everything.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy ;)**


	11. I told you you d pay

**Hello,**

**so in this chapter happens a lot of things and I think it isn´t really realistic. I just tried to write it as good as I could because I haven´t any experience with this.**

**I hope you aren´t mad at me after you read that chapter.**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

I told you you´d pay

Ok, maybe it wasn´t the best idea Kurt has ever had. But right now he just needed to see his best friends. He drove back to Lima as fast as he could. He knew that his teacher would be mad at him for not going to classes, but after the fight with Thomas Kurt wanted nothing more than talking to Mercedes, laughing with Brittany, being annoyed of Rachel and even embarrassed from Puck.

After the one and a half hour ride he arrived at McKinley High and parked his car. As soon as he walked into the school he could hear the music coming out of the auditorium. A smile appeared on his face and he almost began to run. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that Coach Sylvester was on stage and performed with his old glee club.

_Sing it for the boys_

_Sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it Sing it for the world_

His mouth opened a bit. His old cheerio coach was actually pretty good. She put her heart in the song.

Kurt watched his friends´ performance a little longer. Then he sighed and turned around. New Directions were so happy right now and he didn´t want to tell them about his problems and destroy this happiness.

* * *

It is weird going down the floors of McKinley again; Kurt thought when he walked back to his car. He was so concentrated on his thoughts that he didn´t notice the jock standing at the end of the floor. Kurt actually ran right into him.

A little bit confused he looked up and his heart stopped for a moment. Karofsky grinned down at him. It was this grin that scared him the most.

"Sorry!" Kurt said quickly and wanted to go away but Karofsky grabbed his arm.

"I told you you´d pay."

"I…"

But Karofsky´s lips suddenly were on Kurt´s. The younger boy stepped away but Karofsky just pushed him into the boys' locker room.

It was like a déjà-vu, only that this time Kurt couldn´t stop the jock. The taller and much stronger boy kissed him again. Again and again.

And then he began to play with Kurt´s clothes.

No! No! No! No! Karofsky already stole my first kiss but he will NOT steal this from me; Kurt thought and tried to push the jock away. It didn´t work and tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Relax! I know that you want this." Karofsky whispered.

"No please! Just…Let me go…I promise…I…will never tell anyone…"

"You won´t anyway." Karofsky answered and then kissed Kurt again.

During the whole time Kurt prayed. It was the first time that he prayed but he just didn´t know what else he could do. He prayed that it would stop. But it didn´t.

* * *

This evening Kurt lay in his bed at home. He couldn´t go back to Dalton. Not right now. He didn´t even remember how he actually got home. He just stopped thinking after Karofsky had walked away.

Slowly the countertenor reached out his bruised arm and grabbed his cell phone. Sixteen missing calls and twenty new messages. He opened the first one.

**Kurt where r u? – Blaine**

Kurt stopped reading. He didn´t want to talk to anyone and he would definitely not tell Blaine that Karofsky raped him.

One second later he realized what he just thought and suddenly it hit him. Everything came back. Every painful second.

Kurt began to cry again. He jumped up and threw his things through the room. He felt so helpless, so ashamed, so numb and empty inside.

After he finally collapsed near his closet he just cried. He knew he couldn´t take it anymore.

Karofsky had destroyed his whole life. He lost his old glee club, his first kiss, a part of himself and now his virginity.

Somehow the scissor found its way into his hand. The first cuts weren´t deep but cut by cut got deeper.

When Kurt finally stopped cutting, the blood ran down his arm. On his left wrist were ten bloody red cuts.

A sad smile appeared on Kurt´s face. He knew that he had to go back to Dalton. If not tomorrow it would be Monday. And he also knew it would be hard to hide his two new big and terrifying secrets.

But right now he just lay down on his bed again and let the pain making him unconscious.

* * *

**Ok so I really want to know what you think about this chapter. Please review!**


	12. I am here to help you

**Hey,**

**so I´m sorry for any mistakes I made. I normally don´t speak English and yeah. I just wanted to say it again.**

**So I hope that you like this chapter and that it´s realistict. (Still not sure about that).**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

I´m here to help you

Kurt entered the Warbler meeting room just in time. He knew that his friends glared at him, but he just sat down.

During the meeting he played with the left Blazer arm to make sure that nobody saw his wrist. Over the last days at home, he learned to hide his depression and the fact that he was a cutter because he was raped.

But now he was back at Dalton where Blaine was. Blaine, who was the last person Kurt wanted to find out about this.

The older boy worried about Kurt. During the last months they became best friends and maybe even more. After Kurt had told him about his feeling´s for him Blaine admitted himself that his thoughts drove to often off to the countertenor.

* * *

After the meeting Kurt quickly left the room and looked himself into his room. His strategy to avoid the other students worked until the next afternoon.

Kurt walked out of his last class. He was tired and dark shadows were under his eyes. A fact Thomas quickly noticed. And so Thomas observed Kurt during the day.

It was obvious that the young boy wanted to hide something. Something that had to do with his left wrist.

Thomas followed Kurt to the Warbler house. After they entered he cleared his throat loudly.

"What is it that you have to hide?"

Kurt quickly turned around. He looked terrified for a second but then quickly masked his feelings.

"Excuse me?"

"Your wrist."

"My wrist? What is wrong with it?"

"That´s what I want to know."

"Why do you care?"

"Because it seems like you´re close to kill yourself."

Kurt stared at him. Thomas sighed and grabbed Kurt´s wrist. The countertenor jumped and looked like he was in lots of pain.

Just as Thomas looked at Kurt´s wrist and saw the cuts the door opened and Blaine, Marcus and David walked in. All of them stopped when they saw Kurt´s wrist.

Thomas slowly looked away from the wrist and in the color changing eyes.

Blaine was the first one who finally spoke.

"Kurt…Why didn´t you tell me? When…? Why..? How…?"

Tears began to run down Kurt´s cheek. Unable to see him cry Blaine walked to him and pulled him into a hug. He could feel that Kurt wasn´t comfortable and was surprised when he stepped back.

Kurt couldn´t stand it when he was touched by anybody after what happened with Karofsky.

Blaine tried to look Kurt in the eyes, but the newest Warbler glared at his feet.

"That´s not all is it?"

Kurt slowly shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not here. Not with them."

Blaine sighed. "Is my room ok?"

Kurt nodded and the two boys went to Blaine´s room.

* * *

Blaine closed the door behind him and Kurt sat down on Blaine´s bed. The older boy sat down next to him and Kurt quickly moved away from him.

Blaine was confused and asked: "Ok Kurt, we´re alone. Nobody can hear us and I promise I won´t tell anybody about our conversation."

Kurt slowly took off his Blazer and showed Blaine his left arm. The lead singer gasped and touched the cuts. The countertenor jumped and stepped away as much as he could.

"Don´t."

"What? Kurt?"

"Don´t. Don´t touch me."

"Kurt you need help. I´m here to help you."

"You can´t help me."

"But I can try."

"No. No. Let me alone!" Kurt walked to the door.

Blaine quickly ran after him and pressed himself against the door.

"Kurt. Please. Tell me what´s wrong."

Kurt looked Blaine right in the eyes. In these hazel eyes he loved so much. He saw that Blaine almost began to cry and suddenly his heart began to beat faster. He had almost forgotten how it is to feel something except of pain.

He made his way back to Blaine´s bed and sat down again, Blaine´s pillow pressed against his chest. Blaine sat down next to him and this time Kurt didn´t move away.

"It was after that stupid fight with Thomas. I…I needed to see my old friends and so I decided to drive to McKinley. They were in the auditorium and performed. They looked so…so happy that I didn´t want to tell them about my problems. I wanted to walk back to my car and…"

Here Kurt began to cry. Blaine carefully put his arm around Kurt´s shoulder. The countertenor breathed slowly in and out and calmed down a bit.

He almost whispered when he said: "I ran into K…K…"

"Karofsky?" Blaine softly asked and Kurt nodded.

"He…s…said I would p…pay and th…then…he k…k…kissed me ag…gain."

"Oh Kurt…"

"No. I haven´t f…inished. He pushed me into the lock…locker room and…and…and…HE RAPED ME BLAINE! He raped me…He…He…ra…ha…ped…m…me…"

For a second Blaine stared at Kurt. Then he pulled Kurt into a hug and the younger boy cried into his chest.

* * *

Blaine wasn´t sure when but finally Kurt calmed down and fell asleep. He carefully moved away and put out his iPhone.

Mercedes answered very quickly.

"_The one and only Mercedes Jones. What can I do for you Blainey Boy?"_

"Blainey Boy? Seriously?"

"_Why not? Anyway why do you call? It´s almost midnight."_

"It´s about Kurt."

And then Blaine told her what had happened.

"You have to promise that you won´t tell Kurt about this."

"_Of course not. Are you insane? I will call the others and then we´ll go to Mr. Shue. And if Karofsky doesn´t go to jail for this, I´m sure that we, with a little help of you, hurt Karofsky until this psychopath cries for his mommy."_

Blaine blinked. He never heard Mercedes say something like this before.

"I´m in. I´ll do everything to help Kurt."

"_I know. You´re a great person you know?"_

"Thank you Cedes. That means a lot for me."

"_You´re welcome Blainey."_

"I´ll call you soon. Bye. And Mercedes? Thank you. You´re a great person too."

She laughed and then ended the call.

Blaine sighed. He turned around and looked at Kurt. The young boy looked even younger and for a second Blaine thought he saw an angel.

He smiled and walked to his bed. He lay down next to Kurt, carefully to not wake him up.

It was hard for him to fall asleep after everything Kurt had told him. But around two in the morning he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy ;)**


	13. That was a really funny day

**Hello everyone,**

**OH MY GOD! 25 reviews that´s insane. I´m sooo happy. Thank you so much. :)**

**So I hope you like this chapter because I personally like it. It´s one of my favorites so far.**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

That was a really funny day

Kurt woke up in a very comfortable position. He opened his eyes and blushed. Blaine lay next to him, an arm around Kurt´s waist. _This is a dream, right?_ He thought but then Blaine blinked and woke up too. Kurt could see Blaine blushing and the older boy sat up quickly.

"Good morning. How are you?"

Kurt sat up too and answered: "Not as bad as yesterday I guess."

"You look cute when your hair is so tousled." Blaine said without thing thinking. Then he realized what he had said and blushed again. _Wrong Time. You´re his friend. That doesn´t help him._

Kurt blushed too and ran his right hand through his hair. He enjoyed the rush of adrenaline in his chest. That was so much better than the pain he felt during the last week.

"Do you mind if I take a shower in your bathroom? I´m scared that I cut myself again if I´m alone in my room."

"No it´s ok."

"Thanks. And Blaine?" Kurt said and stopped in the doorframe of Blaine´s bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being such a good friend. Aaand I like your hair more with these curls. It´s cute."

And with that he closed the door behind him.

Blaine sat there in shock and then shook his head.

_You´re best friends. You´re best friends._

_But what if it makes him happy?_

_Shut up! You´re best friends. You´re best friends._

_Yeah right. You´re best friends. Come on._

_Could you stop that?_

_You know that I´m just your imagination right?_

_Oh shut up!

* * *

_

After ten minutes Kurt walked out of the bathroom. As always he wore the Dalton uniform but his hair was still wet.

Blaine´s jaw dropped open and he quickly jumped up.

"The hair dryer is in my closet. I´ll take a shower now."

And then Blaine walked into his bathroom. Kurt smiled a bit and began to dry his hair.

* * *

After both were ready it was almost eleven and they were sure that their teachers were mad at them.

"Can´t we just watch a movie or something until lunch? The teachers are mad at us anyway." Kurt said and lay down on Blaine´s bed once again.

"Only if we study this afternoon later." Blaine answered and sat down next to Kurt.

The younger boy looked up at his best friend and rolled his eyes. "My grades are terrible and I´m sure that won´t change soon."

"Maybe you should study more."

"Maybe you should help me more and stop steeling my time when I study."

"I never did that."

"Really? What about the time you asked me to sing _Baby, it´s could outside_ with you?" Kurt asked and grinned when he saw that Blaine was blushing.

"Which movie do you want to watch?" Blaine changed the subject. Kurt laughed and answered: "I don´t know. Don´t you have this new _Harry Potter_ movie on DVD?"

"Kurt Hummel wants to watch _Harry Potter_? I´m officially shocked."

"Idiot!" Kurt answered and punched Blaine on the arm.

The lead singer laughed and put his laptop on one end of the bed. Both boys lay down. Their shoulders were pressed against the other and for a moment Blaine was worried that Kurt could feel uncomfortable. But the younger boy just smiled at him.

* * *

The movie started and soon Kurt asked Blaine question over question about the movie. When the movie finished Blaine could tell that Kurt was confused from all these new information about wizards and the world of _Harry Potter_.

"Study time!" He announced.

"Are you insane? I think my head might explode if I have to understand one more thing."

"You´re the one who wanted to watch _Harry Potter_."

"But I didn´t expect that it would be so confusing."

"_Harry Potter _isn´t confusing."

"Maybe not for you Hobbit. What´s this all about these Horsethings?"

"I knew we shouldn´t watch _Lord of the Rings_. Stupid nickname. And I think you mean the Horcruxe."

"Yes Horsecrukse or whatever. And it´s not my fault that you´re that short. By the way, _Lord of the Rings _is so much easier to understand than _Harry Potter_."

"Blaine rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Come on Kurt. You lost one week of school."

"And that is bad because?"

"It´s bad cause if your grades getting worse you will be kicked out of Dalton and I really enjoy the time I spent with you."

Kurt stared at him for a second and then sighed. "Fine. What do we study first Professor Hobbitson?"

"Spanish my dear Kurtsie."

* * *

After one and a half hour of learning Spanish vocabulary, it was time for lunch. Blaine and Kurt went to Kurt´s room where the countertenor packed his bag with the right books and then they walked into the cafeteria.

The others weren´t there yet and so Blaine and Kurt just sat down on one of the tables.

"You know what makes me the most confused of this whole _Harry Potter_ thing?" Kurt asked who still thought about the movie he had watched earlier.

"No what is it?"

"Why is Hermione still mad at Ron? I mean sure he left them but he came back didn´t he?"

"Yes but Hermione and Ron love each other which makes the whole thing more complicated."

"Girls are just confusing when it comes to these things."

"And you think boys don´t?"

"Sure boys too, but girls are often so bitchy. When Finn and Rachel were together she was against the idea that Finn was back on the football team just because she was afraid that he might fall in love with another girl."

"And that´s one of the reasons why it´s good to be gay. Boys normally aren´t that bitchy and we have this crazy sixth sense which helps us to understand girls. Well normally."

Kurt laughed. "Yes the sixth sense is great."

"Your dad is a car mechanic right?" Blaine changed the subject again.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Well I think something is wrong with my car."

"Why didn´t you ask me?"

"You?"

"Yes. I could have helped you, you know."

"I never thought…"

"That I like cars?" Kurt grinned.

"Well it´s so different than your other hobbies."

"I know. It´s kind of crazy. Since I´m six I´ve helped my dad in the garage and well I don´t know. I just like to work with cars. Everything is just logical you know? It is as it is and it works perfectly. Another reason why I like cars. That is confusing isn´t it?"

"A bit. But if it makes you happy you can continue about cars."

"Thanks. I could show you how to repair the easy things. I mean only if you want to."

"Sounds great. Hey look, I think Marcus and David have a fight again."

* * *

The day went by pretty fast after lunch. Soon it was time to go to bed. Kurt and Blaine were still studying in Kurt´s room when the younger boy suddenly said:

"I´m afraid."

"Of what exactly?"

"Being alone. Every time I´m alone I have to think about **IT**."

"I can sleep here if you want."

Kurt looked up to the curly haired boy who was sitting in front of his desk

"That´s nice but you don´t have to. I know that you have a private life too."

"But I want to help you and if this helps you then I would love to sleep with you. I mean…"

"I know what you mean. Thanks Blaine."

"You´re welcome."

* * *

One hour later both boys lay in Kurt´s bed. Blaine was careful to not touch Kurt.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that you will never hurt me."

"That´s good."

"Thank you again for helping me through this time."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"You know that New Directions know about well **It**."

"Yes. I was pretty sure that you would tell them."

"Are you mad?"

"No. They´re my friends and want to help me too. And you did it to help me."

"Yeah I did."

"You know what? That was a really funny day."

Blaine laughed quietly. "It´s really funny to explain the whole _Harry Potter_ world and you still don´t understand it."

Kurt punched Blaine softly but laughed too. "Whatever Hobbit!"

He rolled on his side and rested his head on Blaine´s chest. The other boy´s heart began to beat faster. But then a smile appeared on his face and he put his arms around Kurt. Soon both boys fell asleep.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy ;)**


	14. Do you want me to come with you?

**Hey,**

**OMG "Sexy" was soo awesome. Chris Colfer is definitely the best actor of the whole world.**

**Anyway, so I hope you like this chapter and as always:**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

Do you want me to come with you?

It was during Kurt´s English class the next day, when suddenly the speakers made a stranger noise.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson please go into Principal Wright´s office." A female voice announced.

The whole class turned around to look at Kurt. He was shocked and confused but his teacher nodded and so Kurt grabbed his bag and walked out of the class. Halfway to Principal Wright´s office Blaine appeared next to him.

Five minutes later they walked into the office. Kurt´s jaw dropped open when he saw how many people waited for them. There were his dad and Carole sitting on the couch and Kurt was pretty sure that Carole tried to calm Burt down. Next to them stood Finn with Rachel and Mercedes. Mr. Shuester, Coach Sylvester and Principal Figgins talked to Principal Wright.

The principal looked up when she heard noises and a trustful smile appeared on her face.

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson, sit down please."

Kurt and Blaine glared at each other and then did was the principal had said.

"You´re here, because this morning I got a very serious call. It was principal Figgins who told me that one of my student´s was raped from a student of his school."

Kurt closed his eyes. He really didn´t want to talk about this.

Principal Figgins cleared his throat: "Mr. Shuester stormed in my office and almost screamed at me that I had to call Mrs. Wright."

"Mercedes, Finn and Rachel ran to me before school. They were pretty upset. It was hard to understand what they said at first." Mr. Shuester continued.

"You know Kurt; I talked to Finn and Rachel yesterday after Glee Club. They´re our team captains and Finn is your brother. I thought it would be better this way." Mercedes answered.

"Finn told us about it when he got home." Carole explained.

"And I called Mercedes after you told me what happened." Blaine finished.

Kurt looked at them while they spoke. Then he carefully looked at his father. Burt Hummel-Hudson looked like he was about to kill someone and everyone in this room was pretty sure that this someone was Dave Karofsky.

Kurt didn´t realize that he had begun to cry until a tear fell on his hand.

"This time he´ll pay Porcelain. I swear I´ll do everything I can to make him go to jail." Kurt looked at his old Cheerio Coach.

"You´ll be save Kurt. I promise. He will go to jail for a very long time. And you´re here at Dalton." Mr. Shuester said.

"I…" Kurt cleared his throat. "I´m not sure if…Dalton is the right school for me."

"You want to come back?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt looked at her and a small smile appeared on his face. "If I can."

"What do you mean _if you can_?" Finn wanted to know.

"Well at first, there are the Warblers and my friends and Blaine." He smiled at the older boy next to him. "And I don´t know if I…can walk down this floor again."

It hurt everybody in the room to see in how much pain the countertenor was. Kurt automatically touched his left wrist. The cuts just began to heal and he hadn´t cut himself since he told Blaine about this.

"You don´t have to decide that now. Right now we´re here to help you. Principal Figgins already called the police and soon they will be here and ask some questions. I promise that if you feel that you can´t tell them some parts you can stop." Principal Wright said.

"Kurt honey, Burt and I thought that it might be a good idea if you make a therapy. Only if you want to, of course. And we will spend money and in the next vacations we´ll have the best family vacations you can imagine." Carole explained.

Kurt looked at her and then at his dad who still glared at his feet. "That sounds good. Both things. Thank you."

"Anything to help you honey."

Principal Wright nodded. "Ok. I think you can wait in the cafeteria until the police arrive."

"Thank you Mrs. Wright." Mr. Shuester answered.

"That´s nothing you have to be thankful for."

* * *

The group walked out of the office and followed Blaine and Kurt into the cafeteria. It wasn´t lunchtime and so no one was there.

They sat down at two tables. One for the adults and one for the teenagers.

Kurt quickly thought about a subject that wouldn´t make him cry.

"I never thought Coach Sylvester can sing."

"Well of course she isn´t as talented as me but I have to admit that it seem as that she likes music." Rachel answered.

"Is there a person who is more talented as you?" Blaine asked.

"Well of course there are the stars like Barbra, but I don´t think that many people can sing as good as me."

"What´s your favorite song?"

"Well they are a few. But I like _Don´t cry for me Argentina_ and _Defying Gravity_ the most."

"Couldn't you pick songs that don´t have to do with an embarrassing moment of my life?" Kurt asked the girl.

"Oh please. I´m pretty sure _Don´t cry for me Argentina_ wasn´t that bad."

"And _Defying Gravity?"_

"Well I can´t change it if you can´t hit the High F."

"He can." Mercedes answered for Kurt.

"He sang the song for me again and this time it was perfect."

"Wait. Then why didn´t you hit it during our diva-off?"

"Diva-off?" Blaine asked and began to laugh.

That was a bad idea. The three divas glared at him with angry expressions on their faces. Finn just shook his head. And they thought HE was dumb.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and two woman walked in. Both wore police uniforms.

Kurt closed his eyes. He was scared to tell them the whole story again.

Under the table Blaine took Kurt´s hand.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked the younger boy.

Kurt sighed and nodded, once again glad that he had met Blaine.


	15. You really know how tomake me feel beter

**Hey there,**

**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KLAINE! WUHU! FINALLY! **

**Ok sorry but that was just my fangirl side ;D**

**Wasn´t that Kliss totally awesome? Yeah it was.**

**Ok so I needed a while to stop grinning like an idiot but I finally managed to post this chapter.**

**So as always enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee and after "Original Song" it doesn´t matter because Kurt and Blaine are finally together. YES!  
**

* * *

You really know how to make me feel better

It was a month later when Kurt walked into McKinley High again. Karofsky was in jail, but Kurt hadn´t decided yet if he wanted to transfer.

It was the homecoming-night at McKinley and Rachel had invited Kurt and Blaine. Blaine needed a whole day until Kurt finally agreed to come with him.

The two boys stood beside Blaine´s car.

"I…I don´t think I can do this."

"Hey! Everything is ok. I´m here. You´re safe and nothing can happen. If that´s too much for you I understand that. We don´t have to go in there, but I think it would be a funny evening." Blaine said and took Kurt´s hand.

The younger boy automatically blushed. "You´ll be there all the time?"

"I promise I will. And if you want to I´ll hold your hand the whole evening."

And awkward silence followed until Kurt nodded.

"Ok. I can do this. I´m safe. Nothing can happen." He repeated over and over.

They walked inside the school and fear appeared in Kurt´s eyes. Blaine squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

Kurt knew that he wasn´t able to walk down the floor where the locker rooms where and so they took the longer way to the gym.

During the walk Blaine fully realized how hard this really was for Kurt. A month ago, the countertenor had depressions because of this and was a cutter. Blaine was glad that he was there for Kurt and could help him to deal with his depressions. He knew that Kurt still cut himself sometimes, but at least the depressions weren´t that bad anymore. And a plus was that the two boys grew together and they now were around each other the whole time.

Blaine squeezed Kurt´s hand again before they entered the gym. The music was very loud and the two Dalton Warblers smiled at each other when they saw the New Directions dancing through the crowd.

"Hey! Isn´t this evening great?" Rachel asked and grinned. Finn who stood behind her carefully looked at Blaine and Kurt´s intertwined fingers and then at his brother. He raised questionable an eyebrow but Kurt just smiled at him. After everything that had happened Kurt didn´t really talk much and Finn was sure that Blaine was the only person who Kurt told his secrets. He knew that Blaine made Kurt happy but as his big brother he wanted to make sure that Blaine didn´t hurt him.

"The party is great. Do you perform?" The older Warbler asked.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes. We´ll perform two of our old songs." Rachel answered.

"Which ones?" Kurt wanted to know but the girl just smiled.

"You´ll see."

"Great. I hate surprises."

"Why?" Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Because they normally end with a new embarrassing memory for me."

"Well then I´m happy that I have my iPhone with me and can take pictures."

"Heh! Since when are you that evil?"

"Not evil. Only selfish."

"Selfish?"

"Yeah. When you´re embarrassed you blush and that´s extremely cute." Blaine answered which, of course, made Kurt blush and Rachel and Finn began to laugh.

"Come on! Let´s have fun!" Rachel shouted and the three boys followed her with huge grins on their faces.

Two hours and five cola bottles later Kurt and Blaine felt relaxed and comfortable. They had danced and laughed and just had fun and during the whole time Blaine had held Kurt´s hand.

Now it was time for New Directions´ performance. They went on stage and Finn grabbed the microphone. The loud music stopped and everybody turned around to look at the stage.

"Hey everyone! I hope your evening is as good as mine. Now we want to perform two songs. They´re really important for us and we want to sing these songs to a person who we really lobe and who we really miss. He had a hard time during the past months and we´re glad that he´s okay now. You´re really important for us and we´ll always be there for you little bro. These songs are for you. Enjoy them!"

Kurt´s eyes widened when he realized that his brother talked about him. Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand once more.

After the first notes Kurt knew which song they sang. His brother grinned at him and Kurt playfully rolled his eyes and smiled. When his brother began to sing Kurt remembered the last time Finn sang it and the smiled on his face grew wider.

_Oh his eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like they´re not shining_

_His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without his trying_

_He´s so beautiful and we tell him everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when we compliment him he won´t believe us_

_And it´s so, it´s sad to think he don´t see what we see_

_But every time he asks us __Do I look okay? __We say_

This time they changed the lyrics which Kurt was really thankful for and Blaine began to sing quietly along with them.

_When we see your face There´s not a thing that we would change_

_Cause you´re amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause boy you´re amazing Just the way you are_

During the chorus Blaine had walked with Kurt to the stage. Now all members of New Directions looked at Kurt during the song. The young boy´s face was bright red but he smiled happily and for the first time since he got raped the smile reached his eyes.

_His lips, his lips, we could kiss them all day if he´d let us_

_His laugh, his laugh, he hates but we think it´s so sexy_

_He´s so beautiful and we tell him everyday_

Blaine blushed when he sand these lines along with the New Directions. Kurt noticed it and a warm feeling was suddenly inside him. Is that how it feels when the world is just perfect for a moment? Kurt thought.

_Oh you know, you know, you know we´d never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you´re searching for Then just stay the same_

_So don´t even bother asking if you look okay, you know we´ll say_

_When we see your face There´s not a thing that we would change_

_Cause you´re amazing Just the Way you are_

_And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause boy you´re amazing Just the Way you are_

After the song finished Kurt had the strong feeling to hug his friends but he didn´t want to go on the stage and he didn´t want to let go Blaine´s hand.

The older Warbler smiled at him in a way he had never before. The smile meant so much that it was difficult for Kurt to even realize which feelings it were that Blaine wanted to show him.

There was this sparkle of sadness and anger Blaine felt every time he thought about everything that had happened to Kurt.

Then there was the promise to listen to Kurt, no matter what time it was and to be there for him.

Kurt could see the friendship, the happiness and that Blaine was thankful that he´d met Kurt.

But what made Kurt´s heart beat faster was the love that Blaine showed him. Kurt´s brain stopped working and for a moment the two boys just looked each other in the eyes.

They came back to reality when the second song began. This time it was Rachel´s turn to begin.

_You´re not alone, together we stand,_

_We´ll be by your side you know we´ll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There´s no place to go you know you won´t give in_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we´ll make it through, we´ll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know we´re here for you, we´re here for you_

_There´s nothing you can say, nothing you could do_

_There´s no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we´ll make it through, we´ll make it through_

New Directions now began to walk off the stage and soon they stood next to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt could feel the tears running down his cheek but right then he didn´t care and during the next chorus he and Blaine sang along with the others.

_Hear us when we say, when we say we believe_

_Nothing´s gonna change, nothing´s gonna change destiny_

_Whatever´s meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

In this moment Kurt knew he would come back. He had no idea when but he just knew he would.

The song slowly finished and New Directions looked at Kurt.

"We got you´re back. And we´ll never let anyone hurt you again. No matter how you decide, no matter if you want to be a Warbler of in New Directions we´ll always be your family and we´ll always care about you." Rachel finally said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You really know how to make me feel better."

"You´re welcome."

Blaine glared at his best friend and realized that the countertenor had made his decision. Blaine was sad that soon he wouldn´t see Kurt everyday and then it hit him.

He couldn´t live without Kurt anymore. He wasn´t sure what he exactly felt for the younger boy but he knew that he couldn´t stand to just let him go. He had to transfer with Kurt.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy ;)**


	16. What is this feeling?

**Hey there,**

**wow it´s soo hard to not be able to watch Glee. Seriously why do we have to wait that long for the new Episode?**

**Anyway, I wrote this chapter before "Original Song" so yeah... Just wanted to make that clear.**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

What is this feeling?

„When do you leave?" Blaine asked Kurt.

It was the Monday after the homecoming prom.

Kurt looked up from his history book and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean. When do you transfer back to McKinley?"

Kurt opened his mouth but closed it again. He couldn´t look Blaine in the eyes and so he looked down at his book.

Suddenly Blaine´s hand was under Kurt´s chin and the older boy gently pushed Kurt´s head up. Now he had to look in these hazel eyes that he loved so much and Kurt could feel that he almost began to cry.

"Heh. Don´t cry."

But Kurt couldn´t change it. Tears ran down his cheeks and the next thing he knew was the he was in Blaine´s arms.

"Shh! Heh, it´s alright."

"You h…hate me." Kurt finally managed to say.

"Don´t be stupid. I don´t hate you. I could never hate you."

"I…I just have to g…go back."

"I know. And that´s alright."

"Wha…what?"

"I just want to know when because of the transfer papers."

"What transfer papers?"

Blaine could feel that the countertenor slowly felt uncomfortable in his arms and he stepped away. Kurt didn´t like to be touched after what had happened to him and Blaine could understand him. He was glad that he could hug Kurt even if it wasn´t for long.

"Well after last Friday I realized that it´s just a matter of time. And then I kinda suddenly knew that I have to go with you."

"I don´t need another bodyguard." Kurt suddenly snapped.

"I didn´t mean it like that. I…I just can´t imagine a life without you anymore. I need you in my life to be happy. When you´re around it´s like…I don´t know. Ya know that I´m terrible with this whole romantic stuff."

Kurt stared at him. Blaine blushed and continued: "SO I thought I´m transferring with you. What do ya think?"

"You´re probably the craziest person of the whole world. But…you can´t imagine how happy it makes me that you come with me."

Blaine needed a while to realize what his best friend/crush just said. "So you´re ok with it?"

"I´m more than ok with it. That´s amazing. I…Wow! I suddenly have strong feeling to dance and sing around." Kurt answered and jumped up.

He grabbed his and Blaine´s thing and threw them into his bag. Then he took Blaine´s hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on. Let´s have fun."

He ran down the hallways with Blaine´s hand in his. As soon as they were outside Kurt began to sing _Walking on Sunshine_. Blaine who was pretty confused and had to deal with his fast beating heart finally smiled and sang along.

"Where´re we going?" Blaine asked after they finished the song.

"I don´t know."

"Wait. What?"

But Kurt ignored him. They ran until Kurt finally stopped in the middle of a field. His breath was fast but the wide smiled on his face showed that he was absolutely happy.

"Oh…my….hell…Kurt…never…ran…so far…Argh…help!" Blaine stuttered and nearly collapsed on the ground. Both boys lay down until their breath was normal again.

Blaine rolled on his side and looked at Kurt. "What was all that about?"

Kurt looked up in the sky and answered: "I don´t know. I think I just had to run a little bit. Feeling free again you know?"

"Are you alright? I mean…you know…because of what happened and now we transfer to McKinley…"

A small laugh was Kurt´s answer. He finally rolled on his side too and the boys looked at each other for a moment. "I think I'm fine. I mean I´m still terrified, have to fight against depressions and cut myself sometimes but…" Kurt stopped for a moment. "I know who I am. And I finally realized where I belong. It isn´t easy and I´m sure that it´ll be worse during the first months. But I have New Directions, I have my dad, Finn and Carole and…I have you. That´s all I need to know that everything will be fine."

Blaine stared at him. "Sometimes it feels like you´re the older one. You always know what to say and you´re so brave and…just amazing."

Kurt blushed but he smiled back at Blaine. "I´m like my mother. She was the most amazing woman of the world." He blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Me? Fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you´re used to Dalton. And now you´re transferring to a school where it´s normal to get slushied at least twice the day."

"I´m scared but…I know that you´ll be there."

"I´m not really good in dealing with bullies." Kurt answered with a sad smiled and Blaine knew that he thought about Karofsky.

"I trust you." He simply answered.

Kurt closed his eyes. Blaine knew that his best friend probably thought about something.

Because of the sunlight Kurt´s face looked even more like porcelain. Blaine didn´t realize what he was doing until his hand was on Kurt´s cheek. The younger boy´s eyes flew open and he stared at Blaine. The lead singer slowly touched Kurt´s cheekbones. His skin was soft and Blaine began to smile. His hand finally touched Kurt´s lips. His fingers rand over Kurt´s lower lip.

"Your lips are really soft." Blaine whispered.

Kurt was pretty sure that his heart would explode. It felt like his skin was burning where Blaine had touched it. Suddenly Blaine fully realized what he was doing and took hand away.

"I´m so sorry. I…Oh shit! You probably hate me. I´m…I was…I didn´t mean…" He murmured.

Kurt looked at him for a few seconds before he reached out his own hand and ran it softly over Blaine´s face.

The curly haired boy automatically stopped talking and looked at Kurt.

"I would have said something if I was uncomfortable wouldn´t I?" The countertenor whispered.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to kiss the incredible and amazing boy in front of him. But the part of his brain that still worked told him that was a bad idea. He shouldn´t push Kurt into something.

The color-changing eyed boy grinned and ran his finger down Blaine´s lower lip once more.

"What is this feeling?" Blaine finally managed to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I´m about to explode and I can´t think about anything else than you and it´s just so incredible hard to not kiss you." Blaine answered.

Kurt stopped running his finger over Blaine´s face and looked the older boy in the eyes.

"You…want to kiss me?"

"I´m sorry. I don´t want to push you into something. With everything that happened…I…"

But suddenly Kurt´s lips were on his. For a few seconds Blaine was just shocked, but then he kissed back.

For both boys it was the perfect first kiss.

Blaine was the one who pulled away. Both boys´ breaths were faster again.

"Sorry! That was a bit fast." Kurt finally said and blushed.

"It´s ok. I could kiss you all day. That´s no problem for me. I´m more worried about you."

"You aren´t Karofsky. You´re Blaine. My talented and amazing best friend whom I have a serious crush on."

It was the first time that Kurt said Karofsky´s name after what´d happened. A smile appeared on Blaine´s face.

"And you´re my angelic, adorable and even more amazing best friend who I really want to date."

Kurt blinked. "Seriously? Like…a couple?"

"Only if you want to…"

Again Kurt´s lips were on Blaine´s. The older boy smiled and put his arm around Kurt. They cuddled and kissed until it was time to go back.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy ;)**


	17. Can you tell us something about them

**Hey,**

**I seriously can´t wait anymore. I mean 3 more weeks until we can watch `A night of Neglect´? Come on! That´s so not fair.**

**Anyway here´s a new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

Can you tell us something about them?

David, Marcus, Wes and Jack looked at their two friends in front of them.

"What do you mean ´you transfer back to McKinley´?" Wes asked Kurt.

The countertenor sighed. "I´m not a Warbler, I was never a Warbler and I´ll never be a Warbler. K…HE is in jail. I´m safe and…I just need to be with New Directions."

"And you´re going with him? Why?" David asked Blaine.

The lead singer looked at Kurt for a moment. Then he turned to David and answered: "Because Kurt needs me."

The four shocked Warblers glared at each other. Then Marcus said:

"Ok. I´m coming with you."

Now it was Blaine´s and Kurt´s turn to be shocked."W…What?"

"You´re my friend and I´m tired of Dalton. New Directions are cool and if I go to McKinley, I don´t have to drive that long."

"You know that that´s a huge decision and…"

"I know. I´m sure that I made the right decision."

Even if Marcus was his best friend at Dalton, besides Blaine, Kurt had never expected that the tenor would ever do something like that.

"Marcus´s right. I´ll transfer too. I live only half an hour away from Lima. Besides I think it would be cool to see how it is to go to a normal high school." David said.

"You´re crazy." Blaine murmured.

"Maybe we are, but you love us because of that." David answered and Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes.

"I think I´m coming too. Without you I would be boring. Besides David is kind of my soul mate. We know each other since we´re six and , that might sound like I´m gay which I´m NOT, I can´t live without him."

"Awww!" Kurt smiled about how adorable these two Warblers were.

David smiled and put his arm around Wes´ shoulder. "And I can´t live without you. You´re like the brother I´ve never had."

Now everybody turned to Jack. He hadn´t said anything since Kurt and Blaine had announced that they would transfer to McKinley.

"I don´t know. I mean look, Kurt. You´re my friend and I care about you and all that stuff but… Dalton´s my home. I don´t know if I can just leave all that behind me and coming with you."

"You don´t have to transfer. None of you have to." Kurt answered quickly.

"I thought I made it clear that I´m coming with you." Blaine said and looked the countertenor in the eyes. Kurt blushed.

"Yes you made it clear."

"Good." The curly haired boy grinned. Kurt couldn´t decide if he wanted to kill or to kiss Blaine in that moment. Probably both. He and Blaine had agreed to keep their relationship a secret until they had transferred. Marcus raised an eyebrow but he didn´t ask them about it.

"I´m coming with you. So stop arguing with me ´cause it won´t change a thing." He said.

David and Wes nodded. Jack sighed. "I guess I´ll transfer too. Without you it would be boring. And New Directions sound like fun."

"Oh it is fun believe me." Kurt answered and a dreamy smile appeared on his face.

"Can you tell us something about them?" Wes asked.

Kurt was surprised but nodded. "Sure."

He and Blaine sat down next to Marcus.

"Well Mr. Shuester is our leader. We usually call him Mr. Shue. He was in Glee Club while in High School. He also teaches Spanish. He is always nice, well usually. He helps us and pushes us to our best. Oh and he´s obsessed with _Journey_. Seriously I think we sang every _Journey_ song at least once."

The others laughed and Wes, who´s favorite band was _Journey_ was happy that now he knew one person he could talk to about _Journey_.

"Then there´s Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry. She´s a proud Jewish diva. She has two gay fathers and her mother is a former coach of _Vocal Adrenaline_. She always wants to be in the spotlight and her biggest dream is becoming a famous Broadway actress. She´s hyperactive, selfish and totally egoistical. Seriously sometimes she´s just annoying. But I´ve to admit that she´s a really good singer. She´s my stepbrother´s ex-girlfriend and there´s still so much drama about it that you better don´t talk to them about it. All in all she´s…special and we´re good friends now."

"Wow. This girl sounds like she´s crazy or something." Jack said and decided that he would observe that girl for a while until he could trust her.

"My stepbrother Finn is the co-captain of _New Directions_. He wants to be liked and for that he has bullied others at school. Luckily he doesn´t do that anymore. He is often easily confused by the most simple of comments and is just extremely naïve. He´s the quarterback of our football team and also plays basketball. During the last weeks he acted really stupid and arrogant and I´m not sure if he´s back to normal by now. But you can just yell at him when you can´t stand him any longer and normally he realizes how stupid he acts after that."

"And you´re stepbrothers? How can you live with each other? You´re like the total opposite of each other." David asked.

Kurt laughed. "I seriously have no idea. We kind of learned how to ignore or tolerate each other´s issues. Ok so back to ND. Mhm…Well there´s Quinn. She was a cheerio until she got pregnant. She was really popular and it was hard for her to suddenly be one of the ´losers´. She´s ok. I think she learned how important real friends are during her pregnancy. By the way, she and Puck, the baby´s father, gave up their daughter for adoption."

"Puck? Seriously? I´ve never heard of anyone with the name Puck." Marcus laughed.

"His real name is Noah Puckermann but he hates his first name and so everyone is calling him Puck. He´s the bad ass of New Directions. He was a bully until he joined Glee Club. He was the one who usually threw me into the dumpsters. But I think deep inside of him he has a heart."

"Wow this Pack…"

"Puck."

"Yeah right. This Puck guy seems to have a little temper problem."

"Yes that´s true. Just try to not make him angry."

"I think I´ll take that advice to heart." Wes announced.

"Then there´s Mercedes. She´s my best friend and the first person I told that I´m gay. She is really confident and often says what she thinks. You better don´t make her mad at you. She once broke the window of my car. However, she´s actually pretty sensitive and just wants to be loved. She´s the perfect shoulder to cry on and always willing to help you." Kurt had to stop for a few seconds. He really missed Mercedes.

"She broke your car´s window?" Blaine asked who heard this story for the first time too.

"Yes she threw a rock through it. My dad was really mad at me."

"I can imagine."

"Artie is the one in the wheelchair. He usually tries to not let his handicap keep him down emotionally. He´s sometimes a bit arrogant but all in all a really cool guy. Right now he dates Brittany. She was a cheerio too. She´s a caring person, but you can call her the stereotypical ´Dumb blond´. But she´s really sweet and if you´ll ever call her dumb I´ll hurt you. She´s a great dancer and a fan of Britney Spears and Ke$ha. Her best friend is Santana. Santana is often a bitch. Like really really mean. But she cares about Glee Club and her friends. Brittany kind of manages to bring out all the best in her."

"Are they only best friends or like you know…" Jack asked.

"I don´t know. They don´t tell anyone but I think they kind of love each other even if it´s in a special way. Right now she dates Sam so I guess they´re just friends."

"And this Sam guy?"

"Sam is kind of a dork. He´s new and was at first afraid to join Glee Club because of the bullying. He´s nice but he and Finn fight about who´s the leader. No matter if it´s football or Glee Club. That´s really annoying."

"How much drama do you have in your Glee Club?" David asked.

"A lot but well you know…It´s entertaining. And so is Tina. She´s really shy but loves singing. When she performs she´s like another person. She loves metal musical and emo-core and often wears Goth clothes. Her boyfriend Mike is the best dancer of ND. He normally doesn´t sing solos. I guess he loves dancing more than singing but he always sings with us. He´s on the football team too but was never a bully."

The last two are Asians?" Wes asked.

"Yes they are."

"Great. Now I´m not the only Asian anymore."

"Whatever. I think that…oh no…I forgot Lauren. She joined Glee Club after I left because you need twelve members to be able to perform at Sectionals. She´s on the Wrestling team and a badass like Puck. I think that´s the reason why they´re dating."

"You´re only twelve members?" David wanted to know.

"Were."

"Huh?"

"We WERE only twelve members. Soon we´ll be thirteen." Kurt smiled.

"Make that fourteen." Blaine said.

"Fifteen."

"Sixteen."

"Seventeen."

"Eighteen."

All six boys laughed.

"Well at first you have to audition."

"What? We´re Warblers. We can sing."

"I know. But the others don´t. And I can´t change the rules."

"You will laugh at us won´t you?" Jack asked.

"Yes definitely. Well I´ll leave you alone now so that you can decide which songs you´ll perform." Kurt laughed and stood up.

He never thought he would come back to McKinley and now he would bring five friends with him. Life couldn´t be better.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy ;)**


	18. I know Dad

**Hey everyone,**

**I hope your week was as good as mine.**

**Soooo I know it´s been a while but hey better late then never, right?**

**Right. So here´s a new chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

I know Dad

It was the night before Kurt´s first day back at McKinley. The countertenor sat on his bed with a photoablum on his lap. It was a present the Warblers gave him when they had their goodbye party for him, Blaine, Wes, Marcus, Jack and David. Despite the fact that Dalton was never really Kurt´s home he was sure that he would miss being there.

There was a knock on the door and Burt Hummel-Hudson entered the room.

"Hey kiddo, you´re alright?"

"I´m fine I guess." Kurt answered.

Burt sighed and sat down next to his son. "You´re scared, aren´t you?"

"Hell yes! So much bad happened there but…It´s my home. There are the New Directions. And now my new friends too."

"You´re new friends…It´s…ehm…nice from them to come with you."

"Yes it is." Kurt answered and a dreamy smile appeared in his face. Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you smile so dreamy?"

"What? I…I didn´t smile dreamy. I hope."

"Yes you did kiddo. So tell me why."

"I…You remember Blaine?"

"How can I not? You talk about him 24/7."

Kurt blushed and his father raised the second eyebrow.

"I…He helped me after…it had happened. He was there for me and made me smile again."

"Yeah he´s your best friend, isn´t he?"

"Yesssss."

"Kurt!"

"We kind of… ehm… realized that we…ehm…are…in…love…with each other." Kurt said and whispered the last part.

"What was that?"

"He´s my boyfriend, okay? We´re together."

For a few seconds his father just stared at him.

"Like in love with each other? And kissing? Making out? Having s…"

"DAD! Stop it! Yes like in love with each other. Yes we kiss and we make out, but I think after what happened with Karofsky I don´t think I´ll have sex in the next time."

"Y…You said his name?"

"You mean Karofsky? Yes I did. I mean I´m still terrified and I have nightmares about IT but…there are people I trust. Like Mercedes, or Carole, or you, or…or Blaine. Hell even Finn. And I´m tired of being afraid." He jumped up and walked around. With every step his confidence grew.

"I wanna be happy again. And free. Having fun. Laughing. Singing. Dancing around. That´s what I want. And I realized that I can decide how I want to life my life. I´m the one who lives this life. And I don´t let anyone else tell me what I have to do anymore. I…I finally want to be Kurt again. Be myself again."

Burt had to blink. His son had never said something like that before. He stood up and pulled him into a big bear hug.

Kurt was surprised for a second but then he hugged back.

After a few minutes Burt stepped back but rested his hands on his son´s shoulders.

"Blaine makes you happy?"

"Yes dad."

Burt sighed but smiled at his son again. "Well if he´s good for you then I´m willing to give him a chance. But I´ll have a little talk with him. Tomorrow. After school."

"Dad…"

"Don´t worry. Carole and you will be in the same room. BUT if he breaks your heart I´ll shot him with my shotgun."

Kurt grinned and hugged his father once again.

"He won´t dad. But thank you."

"For what?"

"Being my father, protecting me and all that stuff."

"I´m here for you. As long as I live I´ll be there for you. No matter what time it is. Five am or midnight."

"I know dad. I love you."

"I love you too kiddo."

Burt smiled at his son once again and then left the room.

Shortly after that Finn entered the room.

"Hey little bro!"

"Finn, me being shorter than you doesn´t give you the right to call me your _little _bro."

"Whatever. Sooo tomorrow you´re back at McKinley."

"Yes I am."

"The Garbler dudes can sing, can´t they?"

Kurt looked at his brother and raised and eyebrow.

"Ehm…YES! Didn´t you listen when we sang at Sectionals?"

"No?"

Kurt wanted to say something pretty mean but Finn continued: "I´ve heard what you said to your dad. About Blaine."

Finn looked his stepbrother right in the eyes. The smaller boy blushed and quickly stared at his feet.

"I only wanted to say that…if he hurts you I´ll join Burt and kill him."

This caused the countertenor to look up. "Really?"

"Yeah. You´re my brother now. And if anyone hurts you I have to let that person pay for it."

"Thank you Finn."

"No problem dude."

"Finn I told you mil…" Kurt began but Finn gave him a tight hug.

Kurt stared at him, but then grinned and hugged back.

Finn stepped back and walked to the door. Before he left the room he turned around again and said:

"Remember: If anyone says something or throws a slushie at you I´ll beast that guy."

"Thanks Finn."

His stepbrother smiled at him again and then left the room.

Kurt sighed. He was still as nervous as before but now he was sure that at least his brother, besides Blaine of course, would help him and be there for him.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy ;)**


	19. It will be ok

**Hey there,**

**ok Klaine´s I Love You´s were soo... right. It wasn´t anything special but on the othr side it was. And Kurt looked like he never thought he would here these three words. Well done Chris and Darren. You two amaze me every time.**

**And the Klaine skit from the Tour...SWEEEET!**

**Sooo back to this story. This is the last chapter. After that there´ll only be an epilogue. **

**I hope you like the last chapter.**

**And as always I do not own Glee.**

* * *

It´ll be ok

Kurt stood in front of McKinley High. Finn and Mercedes were next to him and tried to calm him down. It didn´t really work and so they decided to just wait until Blaine would arrive. He was the only one who could deal with Kurt in a state like that.

The ex-Warblers arrived together. Thankfully they wore normal clothes like t-shirts and jeans. They stopped next to the youngest Hudmels and Mercedes.

"Hey! Are you nervous too?" Mercedes asked.

Wes grinned. "Nah, I´m not. I´m just excited."

"Same here." David continued.

Marcus and Jack looked at each other before Jack answered: "Maybe a bit. Blaine here is the most nervous."

"Yeah but I´ve a reason." Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt´s hand.

The ex-Warblers and Mercedes raised their eyebrows but Finn just grinned.

"You ok?" Blaine wanted to know.

The countertenor tried to smile. "It´s ok. Just nervous."

"It´ll be ok. I promise."

"I hope so."

Blaine squeezed Kurt´s hand and then began to walk. The others followed them. Mercedes leaned over to Finn and asked:

"Are they finally together?"

Finn grinned again and nodded.

"AHHH! Kurt, why didn´t you tell me?" She asked loudly.

Said boy turned around and looked confused at his best friend. "What do you mean?"

"That you and Blainey Boy here are in love with each other."

The ex-Warblers stopped and stared at their ex-lead singer and his boyfriend. First they looked shocked but then they began to smile and finally Jack laughed out loud.

"Blainey Boy? Is that your new nickname?"

"Shut up Jack!" Blaine answered and turned to his boyfriend who tried hard not to laugh at him. "Not you too!"

"I´m sorry! It´s just so hilarious." Kurt answered and began to laugh.

They began to walk again and entered the school, still laughing about Blaine.

* * *

During his first classes Kurt couldn´t stop him and smiled the whole time. He had a perfect boyfriend, he was back together with his best friends and he had the courage to come back to McKinley.

He also realized that the classes at McKinley were easier than at Dalton. He had really missed that he didn´t get any homework or that the teachers always answered their own questions.

It was at lunch when Kurt felt fear again for the first time since he was back. He noticed that the jocks were glaring at him and he quickly sat down next to Puck and Finn.

"Hey, you´re ok?" Finn asked.

Kurt needed a few seconds until his heart stopped racing. "Y…Yeah."

"You´re safe with us. If they do anything I swear I´ll kill them. No one touches our boy! Besides Blaine of course." Puck answered and Kurt blushed at his words.

Fortunately the ex-Warblers hadn´t arrived yet.

"PUCK!"

"Awww! Why are you blushin´ Kurtsie?" Brittany asked and sat down.

"Um…"

"We just talked about our dolphin´s relationship."

"It´s so cool that Blaine transferred form a bird into a dolphin." The blond girl answered.

"What have I?" Blaine asked behind Kurt and sat down next to Finn.

"You transferred. From a bird into a dolphin." Brittany grinned.

"Britt, hon, Blaine was a dolphin before he stopped being a bird." Kurt answered.

"But how can he be a dolphin and a bird at the same time? That would be a birdphin."

"Blaine our birdphin. I like that nickname." Jack laughed and sat down next to Blaine.

"Why is everybody laughing at me today?" Blaine asked and pouted.

"We don´t laugh AT you. We laugh WITH you." Puck explained. The others stared at him. "Ok we laugh AT you. But it´s not our fault that you´re so hilarious. I mean, come on! I could totally laugh a whole month about your hair." Puck grinned at Blaine automatically ran a hand through his not gelled hair.

"I told you it looks awful!" He said to Kurt.

"It doesn´t look awful! Puck simply doesn´t know what looked good. I mean, look at him. He has a MOHAWK!"

"Watch it Hummel! I may be your friend but no one makes fun of my hair."

"Then stop making laughing about my boyfriend. He can´t change the fact that his hair is so curly. And I think Mr. Shue´s hair is way worse."

Puck glared at him and then slowly nodded. "You´re right. He should totally cut his hair."

"I don´t think Mr. Shue could rock a Mohawk, Puck." Finn said and everyone immediately imagined how Mr. Shue would look like with a Mohawk.

"It would look awful!" Kurt answered and shook his head.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Kurt wasn´t slushied and thrown into lockers. All in all Kurt never imagined that being back at McKinley would be that good.


	20. Epilogue

**Soo here is the Epilogue. **

**I want to thank everybody who read this story. I know that my English isn´t the best and to know that people still read it is just amazing.**

**I hope that you liked this story and that I didn´t disappoint anyone.**

**Thanks!**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Epilogue

Of course the peace didn´t last long. A week later Kurt was slushied again, but this time it wasn´t that bad. Because now Blaine was there and helped him to wash the slushie out of his face and hair and whispered in his hair that everything would be ok.

And Kurt believed him. Because his friends protected him as good as they could. Whenever one of them saw him getting hurt they punched back. It amazed Kurt that they weren´t expelled yet because during his first month back they were in Principal Figgins´ office at least forty times.

Kurt was sure that it had something to do with Coach Sylvester. She had an eye on him and whenever one of his friends was sent into Principal Figgins´ office she followed and explained that the jocks began the fight.

Kurt couldn´t remember a time where he was happier. He had Blaine who really cared about him, he had a great family who made sure that he would feel comfortable at home, and he had Mr. Shue and the Glee Club who gave him back the part of himself that he almost lost during his time at Dalton and he had amazing friends who protected him.

Of course Kurt still had to deal with the rape and everything that had followed. But when he woke up in the middle of the night and cried his father was there and hold him in his arms until he fell asleep again. When he began to shiver out of fear when he walked down the hallways of McKinley his friends hugged him until he began to smile again.

Kurt knew that it wasn´t over yet but that he had survived the worst part. And he knew that with his friends and family everything would be fine.


End file.
